


Things My Mother Never Told Me

by sukeban777



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Preklok, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeban777/pseuds/sukeban777
Summary: Long before Charles Offdensen was the calm, collected financial genius he is today, he was just a tired scholar who lived by the rules of the ivy league.  But the life his parents told him to live lacked... something.





	1. Freshmeat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey y'all! It's my first published fic! I'm a nervous wreck, but hopefully, someone loves it as much as I loved writing it!! :^)

It was a relatively warm fall afternoon in Los Angeles. Halloween decorations hung in the courtyard as students bustled about the campus. Charles lazily sipped at a Jolt cola, his head crammed in his textbook as usual. He was adjusting to life on campus just fine, to hear him tell it; excelling in his studies as well as fencing, and ever so often slipping his way into the right conversations to make connections with the most upper of the upper crust. However, there were those who'd argue he was falling behind in real life experiences. Well, one in particular.

"Chuck, what are you doing out here? I've been looking everywhere for you!" A familiar voice chirped over the sound of his Walkman. He attempted to ignore the invasion of his mental inner sanctum. Not an option. "Earth to Offdensen?" She pestered him further, pulling a headphone away from his ear.

“What more do you want from me? You say it’s too nice out to be cramped up in the library. I go outside. Now you're upset that I wasn't where you'd usually find me?" He questioned in a flat tone, stopping the cassette and visibly freeing himself up to listen.

"Not at all! I'm psyched to see you breathing fresh air for once!" She rolled her eyes. "But, let's kick it up a notch! Me and a few friends are supposed to meet up to catch a show on the strip. You in?"

Charles placed a folded sheet in his book and closed it, knowing he'd get next to nothing done with her there. "I have class tomorrow."

“And?" She snorted, plopping down on the bench next to him and crossing her fishnet-plastered legs. "My first class is at 8. We all make sacrifices. I choose to live off these bad boys!" The woman smirked as she swiped the Jolt away and took a large gulp.

“Athena, come on! That's unsanitary!" Charles groaned. She offered it back to him, chuckling under her breath as he surrendered the beverage. "Who is it anyway? I don't see myself ‘jamming out' to whatever you consider music, shockingly enough.”

Athena tilted her head to the side as she slid a plastic case out of her jacket pocket. "Oh, I'm so sure." She placed the Snakes N Barrels cassette art in front of him.

“That’s ah…. Not mine." He stated, attempting to stealthily check his person for the case of the tape he’d been playing on repeat all day. 

“Ohhhh!” She stifled a laugh. "Guess it must've been your identical twin I've never met or seen over all these years who dropped it on his way out of Professor Hammet’s class." Her smug demeanor frazzled him. 

“You know…”

“What’s up, Chuck? Or… Chuck’s evil degenerate twin who likes hair metal?”

Charles sighed. "Fine. What time?" He caved. It was apparent she had no intention of leaving him be. And he was quite taken with the band.

Athena let a small squeal of excitement escape. "Deb said she'd be here in about 45 minutes. Go get changed!"

He raised a brow as he slid his books into his messenger bag. "Why would I need to change?"

Teal eyes stared his prep school attire up and down. "Seriously?" She winced.

Upon tearing the poor young man's wardrobe apart, she found next to nothing to prepare him for a rock show. "Dude, you're gonna get bullied out there." She shook her head. Looking at the clock, she noted their lack of time. "Shit. Ok, how about you take this?" She handed him her jacket. "And uh…" She began looking through his belongings again. "There we go. A simple black tee never steered a fella wrong!” 

Charles sighed. "Fine. Can we just go if we're going?" While he wore a mildly irate demeanor, he'd never been to the sunset strip. Though a boy his age had no business lingering around a place called Whiskey a Go-Go or Dr. Thongs Honey Pit. He bit back any excitement in hopes this reprobate wouldn’t keep sticking her nose in his affairs.

The jacket, though cripplingly saturated in Yves St. Laurent, did oddly suit him. He stared into the mirror adorning his dorm room wall. "Lookin good! Tease that hair up a bit, you could have a whole George Michael thing goin’ for ya." She noted coyly, noticing his intrigue with his reflection.

"You think so?" Charles offhandedly sought the validation.

“Mmhm. The ladies are going to be all. Over. You. Or guys. I'm not askin." She shrugged, disregarding his stutters of dispute, and rearranging his neat do. "What matters is…." She borrowed a bit of his roommate's hairspray and spritzed at his roots. "That you're fabulous!" Athena affirmed, turning him back toward the mirror. "And ta-dah! You are!"

The bespectacled young man stood in awe at his new alternate persona. He wasn’t used to putting much care into aesthetics. “Oh… oh, wow."

“Wow’s right! Now you won’t get mugged! Probably…” She snickered.

Outside the dormitory, a large black van with hot rod flames and skulls came to a stop in front of the pair. Athena crossed her arms, a cigarette between her teeth and a smile on her face. The heavily tinted window rolled down and revealed a man with long sandy blonde tresses looking over a pair of aviator shades. From behind him came a silvery voice that was oddly familiar to the bookworm. "And who is this bodacious babe? Girl, you are deadly in that dress!” 

"This old thing?" The flashy young woman giggled as she spun, showing off the skintight number. “Debbie, I love you! And Brad, sweet tattoo!" The back doors of the van opened to reveal two more passengers. Athena greeted them. "And look at these stone cold Bettys! Either of you fine ladies got a light?”

"On it, babe." One of the girls leaned out to light her friend’s cigarette, glancing over to their awkward classmate. "Hey, I know you! We're in economics together. Charles, right?" A perky blonde waved cheerfully.

"Ah, yes, that's me… Sorry, I'm awful with names." He lied. He could effortlessly list his father’s colleagues’ children attending the school, as well as rattle off a series of easy conversation starters for each individual. His mind was a steel trap. Call it cutthroat, but some people were just more important to notice. But his upbringing wouldn’t allow for blatant bad manners either.

"Alright, let's make this quick." Athena began, pointing to each of her companions. "That ball of sunshine from your econ class is Stacy. Gordo here is our resident heavy metal princess. Debbie is the DJ for the school radio station if you couldn’t guess by that silky sweet voice of her’s, as well as my best friend in the entire universe. And this is her boyfriend, Brad. He's on booze duty." She motioned to her fellow freshman. "This is Charles Offdensen. He doesn't get out much so I've decided to kidnap him finally." The posse offered their hellos.

The older male in the van rolled his eyes. "Wow, Thena. Just' booze duty Brad,' huh?" He pretended mope.

"Aw, don't have a cow, Stevens. You are loved." Gordo patted Brad on his shoulder. "Now hand over the goods since we're on the subject!" She chuckled now making grabby hands at box tucked under the glove compartment. 

Charles looked at them unsurely as the man handed off beers to all but Debbie. "You all do know that’s illegal…?”

The group stared at him in disbelief before bursting into a series of chortles. Before he could counter with a lecture, his fluffy-haired tormentor was pulling him into the back of the conversion van. "Good one, man!" Brad said between snorts.

“I like this one, Thena. Way more than Terry!" Stacy noted, offering up her set of seats to the newest commuters and taking the spot beside Gordo.

"Hey now, we don't say that name tonight." Debbie shot an icy blue warning glare back at the blonde.

Charles sat awkwardly twiddling his fingers. Just what had he gotten himself into associating with this girl? The sounds of WASP filled the van as the girls shimmied and laughed together. The beer cans began to pile up quickly in the garbage bag near the back of the vehicle. He sighed, deciding it couldn’t be the worst way to spend his night as he cracked open a cold one himself. Soon, chatter about the lead singer of Snakes n Barrels caught his attention. 

"He's got a weird fuckin name though, right? What was it again? Carrot?" Gordo shrugged.

"It's Pickles, and you know it!" Athena and Stacy spoke in unison. "HA! That's worse!" The raspy voice shrieked in response. Stacy sneered, flipping her friend off. "'Ahaha so dumb,' yet here you are paying money to go see the show."

“Hey, I'm here for Tony!" Gordo smirked, crossing her legs.

“He is pretty cute. Even if he is a bassist." Debbie chimed in.

Athena snickered, shaking her head and turning her attention to her quiet pal as the rest of the girls scrutinized each others' crushes. "Do you have a fave?”

He thought for a moment. "I, uhh... Well, I think they’re all talented. But I did get into them because of the vocals.” Charles carefully spoke from behind the rim of his beer can. 

"Thaaank you!" Stacy motioned to the young man like a game show model. "I don't care how amazing the music is if your singer sucks." Somehow he'd been dragged into the bickering. "And he plays guitar, so he's multi-talented! Not to mention, those eyes!"

“A total babe. Sammy's pretty studly in his own right too!" The driver seconded the swoons.

“Anyways…” Brad cut in with an exaggerated eye roll. “He does have a cool voice. Deeper than a lot of these copycats. Gives me hope for us.” 

"Oh? You're in a band?" The stuffy younger man found himself curious. Unusual.

"Yeah. Hopin’ to make it big soon." Brad confirmed, lighting up a cigarette. 

Debbie smiled affectionately at her beau. "Vinnie can eat his heart out. My man is gonna own the strip!" She boasted at the radio before planting a smooch on Brad's cheek.

"Not if Pickles beats ya to it!" Athena teased. "The boy's got skills. And Chuck here's never wrong, so if he likes him then the boy's well on his way!” 

He released a self-conscious scoff. "I don't know what you're implying."

She giggled. "Hey, you may not notice me in class, but I notice you. Even back in high school, I haven't known you to have bad judgment, or lose a debate." The girl stated matter-of-factly. "Especially with those douches in Hammet's class! Tres crucial!"

Charles felt his face redden slightly. He'd taken her for something of a burnout over the time they’d known each other; probably the last person he’d expect to be actively listening in sociology 101. "Oh, you ah…. think so?” 

“Yeah, she talks about you all the time, Mr. class ace," Gordo interjected with a sly grin. Debbie seconded this, much to Athena’s chagrin.

The 18-year-old scowled, launching a beer at her backseat bully. "Get bent, Gordie!” 

“Hey, no wasting the brewskies!" Brad shouted.

Athena turned to Charles, a tad flustered by the ordeal. "Ok, so I think being smart is kinda cool. Fuckin' A. Sue me!" She said, attempting to laugh off her friends' taunts.

The chatter persisted as the decorative van pulled into a large lot filled with several other similar vehicles. Charles peeked out the curtain, his third beer loosening him up enough to express interest. "Wow. That's a lot of…" 

"Hair?" Gordo giggled, digging around in her purse.

"Well, yes, that too." Charles puffed out a chuckle as well. He'd never seen such a large gathering of Hessians in person. The booming sounds from the back of another van had created something of a dance party. "Is this… how it always is?"

Debbie placed the van in park and turned to face her carpoolers, propped up on her knees. "Welcome, Charlie-bear, to paradise!" She smirked. "Miss Gordon, is it snowing on the strip tonight?”

The brunette finally located the vial she'd tucked away. "Forecast says… chyeah!" She tossed the illegal substance to the DJ.

"Oh, here they go! Which scumbag'd ya scam that from?" Athena asked, lining up beers on the small center table. 

“A certain chem TA might know a guy," Gordo spoke from behind her hand.

“And Gordie might blow a guy." Stacy mimicked the explicit gesture, earning a hearty laugh from the whole posse, sans the new kid. 

Charles stared in awe as Debbie vacuumed white powder off of an album cover. He couldn't believe the audacity of his fellow youth. "So you mean to tell me, this is a regular Thursday night for you all?" He said, turning to Athena mouth agape.

She smiled sheepishly. "I know this is probably mondo culture shock for an upstanding young man like yourself." Her expression wavered. She didn't want to tease him for not partaking in the notion of ‘live fast and die young.’ But it was amusing to watch his reactions. 

He took a moment to soak in the atmosphere. "Honestly… this is pretty choice." Charles' smile was infectious. Athena's eyes lit up as she felt it creep onto her face as well.

“Fuckin A!" Gordo nodded in approval, offering him a fist bump.

Brad wandered off to meet up with a couple friends but promised to be back before the doors opened. Meanwhile, the girls lured Charles into a game he'd never heard of. "Friends and Enemies?”

"Yup!" Stacy giggled. "Allow us to explain.”

“Basically, we evenly distribute these 50 cards. Everything ten and up counts as a ten." Athena noted as she dealt. "Whoever goes first chooses another player to drink the number of seconds written on the card.”

"The fun comes in when someone with a matching card decides to spare someone at the cost of someone else." Gordo chuckled, pulling her legs into a crisscrossed position. She eyed her own hand. "For example…” A seven flew onto the table. "Deb, get to work." 

"Rude!" The driver rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Now Debbie-dearest cannot save herself," Athena explained to Charles. "But I like having a ride home and can choose to pass that onto Stace like so." She tossed the seven of hearts onto the seven of spades. 

"Now these betties have doomed me to drink fourteen seconds." Stacy demonstrated as Gordo silently timed her. Taking a breath, she turned to the newbie. "And if that persisted, someone could end up drinking for twenty-eight seconds. You got it?"

Charles nodded. "Sounds simple enough."

"Good!" She shot him a thumbs-up. "Now I think Gordie deserves a nine." She said setting the card atop the other two. 

"Not like I mind." The lush quipped.

"And as you can see, it's your choice to save them or not." Athena pointed out. "I'd say the easiest way to make enemies among us is to deny someone booze." She joked.

"Athena," Gordo called, throwing down a three.

"Lame. Six for Deb." Stacy said, tossing her card in.

"Wait, Athena should do nine." Charles chimed in, also adding a three to the pile.

She scoffed, assuming this was a revenge ploy for her harassment over the past two years. "I had a light lunch today! Ok, you know what fine! I’ll remember that!" The young woman threatened.

The game proceeded as such, Debbie often being deprived due to her status as DD. Athena took quite a few hits at the hand of her formerly tame classmate. Stacy blew most of her hand, keeping drinks away from Gordo for fun. The round came to an end with a series of queens piling up.

“No, you should do at least one good one, right?" Charles slurred lightly, replacing Debbie’s queen with his own.

“Nahhh, give it to Stacy again! She's a funny drunk!" Gordo smirked, looking over at her already-intoxicated friend.

“Nooooo!" Stacy snickered as she whined. "I don't wanna get kicked out of the show!"

“It’s fine, blondie. Lookie here." Athena turned her last card to show her group. "I think ace here should learn a val' yable lesson 'bout makin' enemies!" She gave him a smug grin. "40 seconds, Chuck."

He pointed at her accusingly. "Now thass not fair, Athena!”

“We’re enemies now, Dexter. Get ta’ drinkin!" She teased. "Where's your sense o’ pride?”

He pouted, preparing to finish at least three of the beers in front of him. "We're playing another round after this. Juss you wait." Impressively enough, he ran through five, much to the girls’ delight. 

“Well, check that out! You're not Chuck, you're Chuggs! I’m impressed!" Stacy high-fived the newcomer. 

“Feelsss good t’ be king." He slurred, readjusting to his surroundings with a goofy sigh of a laugh. 

"King? Let's not get carried away, kiddo. You wanted another round." Debbie giggled, handing over a bottle of Night Train. "Throw those jokers back in, Athena. Let's show 'im the house rules." A sinister atmosphere fell over the van as Charles began to regret his words. 

By the time the clock struck nine, the studious Offdenson had a brand new outlook on life. "You know Athena, I'm… I'm ummm… Glad! I'm glad I let you talk me into coming out tonight. You know, I really really really really like this band! I-I-I shouldn’t squander my youth only doing what my parents told me t’ do! Fuck school!" He shouted directly into his new friend's ear as they made their way into the venue.

Athena loudly agreed in return, dragging him through the pit so they could see their idols in all their glory. "Dude! I was sooooo psyched to find out you listen to them! We have to come to all their shows now. No excuses!" She said, wobbling him back and forth by the shoulders. 

The opening band wasn't bad. Charles found himself bobbing his head to the beat and wondering who these four admittedly pretty women were. "Suzy Fat Tits and the Razor Clan…" He mouthed the words on the banner slowly, rolling his eyes at the crassness of it all. But the songs were catchy. They'd go far enough to crash and burn for sure.

After the girls’ power hour and a quick smoke break for Athena and Gordo, they squeezed their way back into the pit. The shadows of backcombed tresses showed on the backdrop of the stage as fog filled the room, and the audience began to roar. "Holy shit. I can't believe I'm here." Charles was finally feeling the wonder of a live show actually sink in. "I think I'm wigging out. Am I wigging out?”

“You’re wigging hardcore!" Gordo cackled, throwing her arms over the two lightweights. "Enjoy it while you can!" She advised, kissing each of them on the cheek and sauntering off to figure out the key to getting backstage after the show.

“Are you ready ta fuckin’ rahk, Hahllywood!?" The somewhat raspy, nasal voice questioned the crowd.

"Fuck yeah we are!!" Athena bellowed.

“Hooohohoooo my god, that's what his speaking voice sounds like?" Charles covered his mouth, attempting to push his laughter back. 

"Be nice! He's from the Midwest. They don' know any better!" She nudged him, joining in on the teasing.

As Water Horsey Blues kicked off the show, the audience went wild. The tiny fireball, known simply as Pickles, had quite the stage presence. And quite the squadron of sex-crazed fans. Lingerie littered the space between the stage and the pit before they could complete their second song. Snakes n Barrels were the next big thing, and it showed. The honey pit would soon be too small to house the fan base. 

Charles, now completely aware of what it meant to be hammered, looked around in wonder. Stacy and Gordo were putting on an elaborate, handsy show near the front in hopes of being noticed by the musicians. Debbie and Brad thrashed around the center of the crowd, throwing their devil horns up and starting SNB chants for every lull in the music. Then his eyes fell upon the girl he initially thought to be a walking nightmare. 

Athena gazed up at the stage, completely entranced by the redhead. She swayed back and forth, singing ‘Kill You' word for word; the biggest, most genuine smile gracing her features. Charles thought he’d be in the same boat but had become highly invested in reevaluating his stance on this young woman.

He didn’t realize how long he'd been staring when she locked eyes with him. "Isn't it amazing?" She beamed. He nodded excitedly, shaking off the nervousness. Athena tugged him closer by the sleeve. "Let's dance!!"

The night seemed to escape them both as shots from Gordo’s flask and stealth drinks courtesy of Brad made the whole gang a walking hormonal disaster. Charles was reasonably certain the couple had made time for a quickie in the van between sets, given Deb’s partially deflated tresses and crooked stocking seams. And between the fantastic stage show and the well-toned figure bopping inches away from him, his impure thoughts began to run rampant too.

As the show closed and the groupies tripped over themselves to chase the band, Charles and Athena sauntered out on their own time, still hanging from each other, excitement coursing through their veins. "Snakes N fucking Barrels…” She swooned. "They know how to get a girl goin’, that’s for sure.”

Charles gulped, ignoring his curiosity on that matter. "I'd, ahh, sure like to see what the nightlife is like for guys like them."

She gave him a surprised look, standing up straight. "What happened to ‘I have class in the morning?' "

“Wassat not amended? I'm pretty sure I also said ‘fuck school.' "Charles chuckled in return.

The duo staggered back to the van, basking in the post-show afterglow and trading tales of the moment they fell in love with the band. Athena was practically dragging her classmate by now, but she didn't mind. It was refreshing to see him finally cut loose. He'd always struck her as so uptight since the day she first laid eyes on him. The image of Mr. Offdensen sternly chastising a mover for the subpar handling of his mahogany desk while the missus turned up her nose in discontent leading an equally snooty looking 16-year-old inside; it would be a hard sell to convince a passerby at that moment. 

"Hey… Athena." Charles mumbled, his head growing foggier as his last few regrettable drinks crept up on him.

"Hmm?" She questioned in a singsong tone, suppressing the bit of glee at this messy deconstruction of her first impressions.

"I wan'ned to apolllligize." He mangled his words. "I've… well, I've been kindov’a dick to you for no real reason and tha’s pretty lame on my part." They staggered closer to the parking lot, the heavier freshman's weight pulling them to the ground. 

“Woah there!" Athena chuckled as she struggled to save him from face-planting into the brick structure next to them.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" He sputtered as the spinning sensation began to take hold.

Lowering him gently onto the ground, she squatted to meet his eye level, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Look at me, Charles." She spoke in a more firm tone, trying to keep his attention as he began to nod off. It seemed to work. "I understand the pressures of being a richie, ok? We're old enough to know better now, but parents don't make it easy. I'm sure your network of legacies is still in the same mindset. And hell, a lot of people will never grow out of it and their kids’ll be the same way. And their kids. But that’s why I like you. You're mean, but you aren't stupid." She smiled. 

"I feel stupid right now." He chuckled.

"You've got plenty of brain cells to spare, mister valedictorian. It's temporary." She joined in on the snickering. "But seriously," the hazel eyes roamed back to meet her's. "I'm glad to see you finally having fun. It's a radical first! Why do ya think I never gave up on ya, Spangler?”

Charles thought for a moment and smirked. "Becauuuuse you think I’m cute?”

“A rhetorical question, Captian Cocky-all-of-a-sudden!” Athena scoffed, rolling her eyes in jest. "But yeah, maybe a little." Before he could respond, Charles’ words turned to a puddle of cocktails and a burger he'd eaten during his study session. She jumped to her feet. "Yeahhhhh, I saw that coming. Don't move. I'll be right back."

Not too long after, Brad was hauling the freshman on his back as Athena walked beside them with a half-empty water bottle in hand. "The guy finally agrees to hang out with you, and ya kill him." He teased.

"Shut up! And don't act like this wasn't you at the honey pit two weeks ago." Athena slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Oh, absolutely! It's a series of rites of passage!" Brad spoke shamelessly. He carefully adjusted his grip on the nauseated teen, grunting slightly. "You really mean to tell me you've been letting him lean on you this whole time?"

"Yeah. My poor legs will have some words for me in the morning for wearing these stupid pumps too." She sighed. "But he's not so heavy.”

“Pretty heavy for how he looks!”

Athena shrugged. "He does do sports. Maybe he's secretly jacked under all those sweater vests.” 

Brad gave her a knowing glance. "Chyeah, you wish.”

"Not even!!" She retorted defensively, hiding behind her curls as she realized how guilty she sounded. "A-anyways where are Stacy and Gordie?”

He still wore the smug expression but let his younger pal off the hook. "I dunno, actually. I was gonna ask you the same thing when you showed up at the van."

And as they rounded the corner, something magical occurred; something that nearly knocked the distracted brunette out of her pumps. Careless wobbling brought Athena face to face with her wildest fantasy. As she stumbled back, spastically apologizing, the voice caught her attention. 

“Yer fine. It's my bad. Sometimes I still ferget how fuckin' busy this town is. Guess that's why they make the sidewalks bigger." The unique timbre rang in her ears. 

"Oh my gosh! This is the friend I was telling you about!! Isn't she cute?" Stacy's bubbly voice confirmed what Athena would've never believed otherwise.

Quickly snapping shut her gaping jaw, she tried to formulate something other than star struck stutters. "I'm so s- you- oh my god… it's y- STACY! How is- what the hell is happening right now?!” 

"Yeah. Real eloquent too." The young man teased. "Well looks like I don't hafta introduce myself, but what’s yer name, hot stuff?” 

Stacy gave her friend forcefully persuasive eyes, urging her to keep up the illusion of calm. Athena fiddled with the charm on her bracelet, taking a deep breath. "E-everybody calls me Thena." She stared into the jade eyes fixated on her. "I'm sorry, you- I wasn't really looking where I was going, and my friend here got really drunk, so I was worried about him and being careless so good thing you're less clumsy than me!" She babbled, laughing awkwardly.

Charles couldn't open his eyes, and he heard the faint voices of his 'captors.'

The blonde worked to save face for the two of them. "Thena, honey, Pickles here wants to know if we’d like to go to an afterparty. Gordie ran off with the rest of the band, and this sweetheart was kind enough to help me come looking for you!" 

"Well, who says all celebs are pricks?!" Brad chuckled. Stacy glared daggers at him from behind the singer. Brad mouthed, "I'M JOKING,” back at her.

Athena nodded erratically. "Um, YES! I would like that very much!" She turned her attention back to her unconscious classmate. "But he's kinda-”

Brad sighed, shaking his head in faux shame and exasperation. "Don't worry. Me and Deb will make sure he gets back to his dorm safe and sound.” He smiled. "Awesome show tonight, by the way." He complimented the big-haired teen.

"Hey, thanks, man! Fuckin' hate our sound guy, but it ended up workin' out." Pickles digressed. "We got another one comin up in three weeks actually. Openin’ fer Ratt. It's them, us, Razzlesticks, and Super Destroyer Fuck Machine. If you gais are interested." He pulled a small stack of tickets out of his pocket. 

“Get out! I thought it was sold out!” Athena’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas as she fought the urge to snatch them from the redhead. 

"It is. These are the last five as far as I know." Pickles smirked, lighting up a cigarette. "Can't just give 'em away for free tho. Booze ain't cheap." He winked at the girls, invoking fanatic squeals.

"Name your price! We're so in! I love Ratt! And SNB!" Stacy gushed.

“Looks like this one’ll be your fifth if you snag 'em.” Brad motioned to the sleeping male. “Me and Jimmy Razzle aren't on good terms, so I'm gonna sit this one out." 

"Very mature of you, Bradley. You're gonna be such a good dad!" The blonde joked in return. His expression bore a myriad of horror and worry before going snide as Stacy confirmed Deb hadn't made any critical announcements to prompt the statement.

“Honestly, Stace." He heaved a sigh of relief.

“Brad, bestest pal? The child on your back? Time is a factor." Athena hinted at the man to get gone if he was going. 

"True." He snorted. "Alright ladies, go have fun. Be safe. Don't die. The usual. I'll smooch Chuggs here goodnight for ya.”

Athena went to sneer at him but found herself bursting into a full belly laugh at the thought. "Extra tongue, thanks!" 

And as the light sway of Brad's walk drifted him back to sleep, Charles' first big sunset strip adventure had come to a passably uneventful end.


	2. Sunset People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With finals a month away, they really should've been studying. But old habits die hard. New ones too. And when everything feels like the opportunity of a lifetime, how do you say no?

The Rainbow Bar and Grill was a favorite hangout spot for the kings of rock and all their worshipers. And on this Halloween evening, things were no different. Women of all ages were lined up to make their way inside. Debbie called into the back seat, her usually pristine speech jumbled by her love affair with Mr. Johnny Walker. "Call us when you'se girlsss are ready ta go. Any hour! Y’know the deal! I want my babes home safe. We'll be at Cal's for a lil’ while, sssso you can beep me if there’s no answer at Brad’s, ok?”

“You wouldn’t lie to us, wouldja, Deb?" Stacy squinted her chestnut eyes mockingly. 

“Either way, I’ll be up." Brad chuckled suggestively, showing the younger bunch his newly acquired stash of Peruvian goodness. 

“Or at least she’ll be tryin’ to getcha there!" Gordo cackled lewdly as the gang of younger students hopped out of the car. 

"Have fun, ya hellions." He said neverminding the fairly accurate jab.

Gordo sauntered to the front of the line and eyeballed the bouncer. This had become the usual routine. As Snakes N Barrels gained popularity at record speeds, the lines at their usual hangouts grew, and the strip began to double down on manpower. Charles counted at least double the bodies from last Friday.

"And how does she propose we're going to make it past these juicers?" Stacy questioned the other two first-years watching the train of ‘hair bears' glower at their troop. 

“I’ve got four." Gordo smirked attempting to walk inside, only to have her path cut off by the massive men. An unfamiliar upset.

“Get in line, Bimbette. We got dozens." One rudely proclaimed with a Brooklyn accent. 

Charles began to step forward, prepared to either keep Gordo at bay or tell security off. Athena chuckled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Give ‘er a sec.”

The brunette pulled out her wallet, no trace of malice even written on her face. "Woah there, Hulkster reject! You might want to chill. Lord knows you’ll never get anywhere with the ladies kirkin' out all the time." She smirked as the men prepared to physically turn her away. They then froze in place as she pulled out her ID and tilted her head to the side. "Now, like I said, dickweeds, I. have. four.” 

The men hurriedly scooted aside, sheepishly taking back their words. "I'm sorry ma'am. We're new here. We didn't know!" Their words were like music to the sadistic young woman's ears.

"You poor things. Maybe you'll get hired on at Whiskey or Roxy. Oh, wait…" She snorted.

“Ouch. Use your manners next time, hoser." Stacy giggled as she followed her friend inside.

“Pffft. You're in deep shit, boys." Athena grimaced mockingly as she pulled Charles behind her. "Hope your good at dishwashing!"

The booming club nearly overshadowed the applause from her friends. "Good work, as usual, Gordie." The blonde high-fived her.

“Mondo power move, babe! I'll never understand, but I will always bow unto thee." Athena laughed. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Your royal highness loves her subjects, after all." She waved her hand, nonchalantly.

Charles chuckled to himself as he somehow noticed her slip the ID reading ‘Elizabeth Gordon-Valentine’ back into her wallet. "So that’s how it is.” He recalled his father's mentions of regretting not taking one Elmer Valentine up on a particular investment offer. And now he was faced with the overwhelming proof of the mistake. It may have been a den of sin, but it was a profitable one.

The smoked-out musing about his upbringing continued. The past month of mischief had been an egregious divergence from the Offdensen's intended path for their only son. But as long as his grades didn't take the hit, they'd be none the wiser. It wasn't as though they'd be calling before Thanksgiving. And even then, he'd managed to stay out of trouble, so there wasn't anything to report on that front. This was a much-needed steam-blowing ritual with exams beating down the new students’ doors. No shame in that.

Charles bounced back to the matter at hand, taking a seat at a table in the dining section of the club with his delinquent girl gang. The hustle of the room was nothing to sneeze at; with dozens of young girls expertly navigating the chaos. Snakes n Barrels were far from the only well-known faces surrounding them. 

"Don't look now, but that's David Lee Roth!" Stacy said, near panic.

“Calm doooown, skeezer." Gordo laughed, looking over the menu. "He's here all the time. I mean, doy. Look around. Wall to wall babes ready to do all the work for 'em. It's every man's dream. Can you blame him?"

Athena chuckled. "This is primo. I'm pretty sure I'm watching Bink Bonk Blammymataz do a line off a girl’s chest as we speak." She pointed across the room. 

Charles shook his head, refusing to look. "I can't believe that... Or how hungry I am all of a sudden."

“Blame it on the booze and buds, Chuggs! Just make sure ya don’t make the wrong choices, or you'll spend your night bowin' to the porcelain gods instead of the glam ones." Gordo said in a mentoring fashion. She flagged down a waitress ready to place an order for the table. "Gimme something… carb-infested. A pizza! Pepperoni.”

"Yes, ma'am. Drinks?" The woman questioned.

Athena tapped Gordo repeatedly. "Can we have whiskey? I want whiskey. Get me whiskey, pleeeeease Gordie!!?”

The wealthy girl sighed. "Four of something lemon-lime and four jack and cokes, please and thanks." The woman headed toward the bar as Gordo openly critiqued her friend. "You look like you need a jack and coke like you need another hole in your head, Thena.”

Charles, amused with the scene of the four of them clearly still not as used to this life as the surrounding patrons, found himself a bit drowsy from the earlier smoke session. He excused himself from the table, his formal manners still dutifully ingrained. After a quick system flush, he stumbled outside for a bit of fresh air. His eyelids were heavy from a long day of testing on 3 hours of sleep. 

He blinked slowly, trying to recompose as the overly strong cocktails the gang had pumped into him at the Ratt show maintained their less pleasurable effects. He found himself leaning against the brick wall in spite of his efforts to sit up straight. As he nodded off, comfortable in the California night air, he was caught mid-fall. 

“Rough nite?" A voice inquired.

Charles shuddered himself awake, embarrassed by his inability to keep control. "Wha… Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it has… been." He was forced awake by his realization. There stood a big-haired lead singer he'd been hoping to bump into since his first journey over the Rainbow. The studious young man was suddenly at full attention. "You-you're! Pickles! The Pickles!"

Pickles raised an eyebrow with a hint of hilarity in his voice. "Well, whaddya know? I sure am. And yer da kid passin out in plain sight like the rollers aren’t out heavy on Thirsty Thursdays. Better watch yerself!" He warned, barely comprehensible to Charles. The confusion must've been written on his face because the singer explained again. "I'm sayin’ you should be careful where ya puke and rally. ‘Specially when yer all babyfaced." Charles nodded slowly, attempting to communicate his understanding.

"How old are you anyways, future cellmate?" Pickles casually chatting with him only made him less coherent it seemed.

“Uh, well, I’m uh… eighteen." Charles finally managed to answer. "And it's Charles."

Pickles flopped down on the bench in front of him, propping a red cowboy boot on his own knee. "Well shit, Charles, guess I pegged ya wrong. You're a whole year older den me." He chuckled, finishing off his beer. "The nite’s still young, dood! What are ya gonna do when one' a dese nice ladies try ta take ya home? Pass out? Or worse, barf on ‘er?" The redhead was clearly quite entertained by his own speech.

Charles let a small laugh pass through his lips. "I wouldn't say I'm much of a… ladies man."

Pickles shrugged. “Ahhh, one' a dose. No shame in it, I guess. Do whatcha gotta do. Ass is ass, I always-” 

Charles cut him off. "No, that's not what I meant." He muttered, slightly annoyed that it seemed to be everyone's first assumption. "I just… I dunno. School’s kinda my priority. Or, it’s supposed to be.”

Pickles crossed his arms. "Well, dood, not gunna lie. Dat sounds awful. I mean, I’ve seen you around here before. Yer tellin me you don’t notice all these babes?" He gawked as a leggy woman strolled past them. "You've got some grade A willpower.”

The young Offdensen averted his gaze from the scantily clad woman, wishing he could turn off the impulsive part of his brain that seemed to be in control for the night. 

“Come ahn! Wut’s da problem? Ya don't like sex at all?" Pickles prodded. "I dunno how long you've been livin out here, but I’m tellin ya, they don't make 'em like dis anywhere else." He snickered. "I mean just look at dis! You'll regret it if ya don't." He pointed, practically forcing Charles to follow his lewd rubbernecking. "Dat ass invented the phrase ‘more cushion fer da pushin!' "

As Charles followed the freckled boy's stare, he was mortified to see just whom he'd begun to silently ogle. "Christ…” 

“Yeahhh, you know what I mean, don’tcha?” 

“No! I mean… yes! No, wait, I mean, come on! If you’ve seen me before, you’ve had have to see her!" He sputtered out the words, ashamed of his actions.

“Oh, I've seen ‘er alrite! My bad, dood, but fuckin’ A! I would almost go as far as ta say I’m jealous if yer hittin’ dat! She's a cool chick, AND she's crazy haht. I was wonderin’ why she never put out, but I get it now." Pickles congratulated, raising another beer up in a figurative ‘cheers.' “Ya gotcha a winner there. And faithful. Dat ain’t easy ta come by dese days.”

Charles fell over himself to correct the misunderstanding. He was also shocked to hear his ‘friend' had been sneaking off to after-parties without mentioning it all this time. "What? No! That's not it either! She… Well, we’ve been…associates since high school. She brings me along to these things because she says I should get out more we both really… like your band…” He muttered the last few words.

Athena joked with Stacy, blissfully unaware of the chat taking place a mere 30 feet away from her designated smoking area. Pickles examined the older male's expression with intrigue and began grilling him for info. "‘Associates?' Ain't she fancy out here schmoozin' wit' ‘associates?' Most of us just call people we spend time with when we don't hafta ‘friends.' "He mocked gently. "But Thena’s a real package deal, man. If she’s holdin’ out fer you and yer not into it, let her know so the rest of us guys can have a shot, huh?” 

“Holding out…” He shook his head. "I sincerely doubt that." Pickles was right. She was quite the vision. It was a shame Charles had been so actively trying to avoid her all this time. She was turning out to be one of the more welcome influences in his life. "It's funny that you mention it because I always thought she was very… typical, to say the least. But she's actually pretty smart. And funny. And friendly even though most girls who look like her… well, they aren't."

Pickles whistled, pulling a pack of smokes from his jacket pocket. "Nothin’ better den dat. So what, you gunna put da moves on ‘er now that ya feel threatened? Yer soundin pretty… uh, what’s it dere sayin now? Sprung?" He teased.

Charles' face went beet red. "Threatened? I didn't say all of that. Don't put words in my mouth." He countered, before covering his gaping jaw; ashamed he'd just been brazenly snippy with his favorite rock star. "I mean…"

The musician nearly choked on his own smoke. "Bahahahaha, dood, take a' breather, arite? I'm not gonna duke it out with ya for her honor ‘er anything. I’m just sayin we get along pu-rett-y well." He eyeballed the shapely thighs covered in fishnet as well as the deep red lips wrapped around her cigarette. "I take a lotta gals home, but I’d call ‘er twice if ya know wut I mean." He leered as he spoke. 

Before the bookworm could find the correct emotion to neutralize the conversation, those gorgeous teal eyes had locked onto the lecherous emeralds from across the patio. Athena stared the two of them down, giving Charles something of a distressed look. As though he was supposed to send forewarning of this completely unpredictable scenario. Stacy nudged her friend in the side as though she was somehow still unaware of the happenings.

Pickles gave the two girls a come hither motion. Easy targets as always. Once they were close enough to be caught attempting to contain their delighted squeaks, the singer upped the ante. "I just gotta say you girls aint’ got no business lookin this damn fine. It's criminal! Who's supposed ta be watchin you? Gordie?" The two of them were barely able to formulate a response through their giggling.

Athena, clenching a fist as hard as she could out of sight, was the first to answer. "We're unsupervised. You should know that by now, Red." While she'd certainly been charmed by the man before, the feeling weighed on her tonight in particular. Perhaps it was time to give in.

“Sounds like the troublemakers I know. My boy Charlie here at least keeping the scumbags at bay?" He questioned them.

Stacy continued her incessant giggles but managed to nod in agreement. "I know he looks a little dweeb-y, but he’s pretty choice.” 

"Yea? Good ta hear!" Pickles donned his trademark smirk once more. "Well I dunno about you two, but I think it's time to take this party somewhere a little cozier. You ladies wanna be VIPs?" Rising to his boot-clad feet, he stepped closer to the pair. They both excitedly confirmed. "Whuddabout you, Charlie? You up for an all-nighter?” 

Charles felt the girls' forceful stares barreling down on him. "I don't see why not. No chance anybody's getting up before noon tomorrow anyway, right?" He chuckled self-consciously.

“Wait! Gordie! The pizza!" Stacy covered her mouth.

Pickles wrapped his fingers in his belt loops. "Ah, you gais can grab yer food. I know we wouldn’t hear the end of it if that Betty didn’t get her million calories in." He said with a snort. "Meet me out back in fifteen. We'll show ya a good time." And with the flick of a cigarette butt, he vanished back into the club.

Charles stood up, shaking off what he could of his relentless pre-hangover. "What just happened?!" He said, turning to the pair frantically.

“Pickles likes you! It's not so unheard of!" Stacy waved her hand nonchalantly. 

“You know that isn’t what I mean! You know him already? You guys have been hanging out with them this whole time and didn’t even tell me?” 

Athena was stunned to see this much emotion coming from her friend. "I mean it's been a rough fall. I didn't wanna drag you out more nights than I had to." She said somewhat dismissively as she led them back inside to gather their things. "But look, we're out tonight. You lucked out. You guys can get acquainted. Maybe you’ll become the world's youngest manager." She smirked over her shoulder.

"…Maybe." Charles dialed it down, unsure of exactly why he was upset at this point.

Gordo was mid-slice when the news arrived at their table. "Dude, whuf?" She screamed, her mouth stuffed with doughy goodness. "We godda go!!" The Sunset strip heiress flagged down another worker. "Bofksez! Ged uff a bokfth!" She demanded.

"Ma'am??" The woman questioned nervously.

“A box, please. As fast as you can. It's crucial!" Athena pleaded.

After the world’s most intense powdering session, the quad stood behind the bar with a set of bouncers. 9 other girls waited with them, intrigued by the decked out mini school bus the band had converted into the SNB-mobile. One recognized them from the line-skipping incident. She hid her animosity well enough. "So if you don't mind me asking, how'd you manage that most righteous stunt earlier?" The thin woman inquired.

"The way of the world, sweetheart. Ass, gas, or grass. Nobody rides for free." Gordo smiled knowingly, unwilling to have any hangers-on trying to keep in touch for future celebrity encounters. The rest of the gang suppressed laughter amongst themselves. 

Soon the four stars came stumbling from the back door. Sammy Twinskins jumped about, excited for the real party to begin. "Holy shit, what a haul!" He said eyeing the line of women and shooting a distinct look at Stacy as though to say he already knew he’d get her this time. 

Snizzy didn't say much but did offer them a smile before heading onto the bus. Tony marched out with a goofy grin and a full bottle of tequila in-hand. Gordo sighed dreamily within his earshot, gaining his attention. "Fancy a drink, luv?" The vaguely British accent drove the ladies wild, and he knew it. Without a word, Gordo snatched the bottle from his hand and downed a third. The rest of the women couldn't even find it in their hearts to be jealous. The girl was a maniac. 

Tony chuckled and pulled her to his side. “Well, hell." He chuckled, looking over his shades. “If I could see straight enough to know it was you, LG, I’d’ve brought a second bottle.” 

Lastly, Pickles charged out, far more energetic than he'd been fifteen short minutes ago. "You gais ready fer da nite of yer lives?!" He asked. The women all applauded following his motioning towards the bus. "Hope you got some fight left in ya. We're a rowdy bunch!" Pickles said with a guffaw. He threw an arm over Charles' shoulder and kept him toward the back of the small swarm. "Tonite buddy, we’re gonna get you everythin’ you’ve ever wanted. The works!” 

The thought of what a guy like Pickles assumed he wanted did send the studious boy’s mind racing. But one way or another, it was going to be a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? Bless you! This chapter ended up being surprisingly short (by my usual standards) but three is on the way and will HOPEFULLY be the conclusion of this little side-project of mine.
> 
> Preesh, folks!  
> xoxo  
> Suke <3
> 
> ((next chapter's gonna get a little...MORE inappropes, just a heads up!))


	3. Double Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain't no party like an SNB party, cuz an SNB party is too much for Charles' delicate sensibilities. Luckily, there's a myriad of chemicals and plants that can ease him into the scene. But sometimes you get a little more than you bargain for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really could've been the end, but I didn't want this chapter to be twice as long as the other two, so one more to go! 
> 
> Also, stay off drugs, kids! And if you don't, at least don't take them from complete strangers! 
> 
> This has been a protip from your scatterbrained pal, Suke!

After a bumpy ride, the bus pulled up to a rundown looking development. Another gang of party animals awaited them, pouring out of their vehicles to greet the band through the bus windows. “News travels fast around these parts, ey?” Tony joked to the other passengers.

The band’s manager stood at the front of the bus. He looked like he may have been a bouncer in his more youthful years, but spoke to the band like a mother who was losing control of her rambunctious teenagers and was desperately attempting to relate to them. “Alright fellas, let’s not get too gnarly tonight. You have a big meeting with that label rep tomorrow and another two shows this week.”

“Some of us say the more, the merrier, DiMarco!” Sammy shouted to the bassist, ignoring the large man’s warning entirely and squeezing past with two women linked to him by the hand. 

Tony was inclined to agree as Gordo hopped onto his back, making lewd remarks about which girls outside she’d take down for his entertainment. “Ah- don’t piggyback- DiMar- Jesus, guys…” The band’s keeper allowed them to stumble past with little resistance, knowing he didn’t have the patience for a hospital trip tonight if the drunkards took a tumble down the bus stairs.

“You see, we always want to oblige, but you lost points for the slang.” Snizzy pointed out, tossing a beer bottle out the window and slipping past with his admirers as well.

“Guys come on! I’m serious!” The older man pleaded, trying to maintain a shred of dignity.

The shrill screams increased ten-fold as the fangirls outside spotted the massive red mane approaching the doors. Some of the boys’ close friends restrained the overzealous women. “Nah Bullets is rite. Ya gotta quit bein such a mega dweeb!” Pickles guffawed directing the remainder of the squadron off the bus. Don blocked Stacy, Pickles, Athena and Charles’ path. “Everybody follow the Sammy!” Pickles shouted. “Whaaaaat, dood? We’ll be sure ta get up and go to tha meetin’ tamorrow. Izzat whatcha wanna hear??”

Stacy jokingly patronized the manager, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t stress so much. It’s bad for your hairline. You don’t want the missus to stray.” She ribbed. 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, the ‘missus’ was at a Poison show last night. A million bucks says that ship has sailed.” 

“Bummer!” Athena shook her head. “No wonder you’re bein’ a grump. Don’t worry, Papa Don. Let ol’ Brett have the outdated model! Stace’ll marry you as soon as you get that sign on bonus!” She laughed.

“It’s true. Daddy will thank you when he can pass the buck on those tuition checks. Keep me posted.” She winked. The goofy, grinning giant weakened his grip on the rail and allowed the four of them to pass. “Goodniiiiight, Donnie!” The blonde called back, blowing him a kiss.

Even Charles found himself snickering at how easy it was to win the man over. “Stacy the sugar baby, huh? I could see it.” He teased.

“Yeah? Take me up on my offer then, Chuggs. I’d prefer you to an actual dad. Just have my in-laws make the wedding check out to cash!” She quipped back with a drunken giggle.

“Ahh, Stace, you’re breakin’ my heart here!” Pickles smirked. “Charlie, I’m gonna quit bringin’ ya around if yer gonna steal all my future ex-wives!” 

“All?” Charles’ laughter trailed off as he pondered under his breath.

Athena’s secretive, but forceful swat to Pickles’ arm brought the topic to a close as they climbed the stairs. The doors were boarded up, but they’d fashioned a window into the entrance to the party haven. Charles had already forgotten the odd phrasing when he set his eyes upon the messy apartment space. Tony cranked the music up as the crowd piled in.

It was unlike anything young Offdensen had ever seen. The concerts were one thing, but shoving the same hellions into a dilapidated building with no supervision took things to an unheard of level of obscenity. Already girls were topless, people were doing lines the length of his arm, and he was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of Bullets on the receiving end of some impressively spirited fellatio. The culture shock was overwhelming, to say the least.

“It ain’t much, but it’s home rite?” Pickles said to him with a nudge. “You guys make yerselves comfortable! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, try not ta get pregnant or die, and if the cops show up, it’s every asshole for his ‘er her self!” He cautioned. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got a haht date with a bottle o’ night train an’ a fat ass doobie!”

Athena’s eyes sparkled as she led her friend into the den of debauchery. She lit up a Marlboro and turned to her tetchy classmate. “Ok, Chuck, honey, before you yell at me, know that I only didn’t bring you here sooner because I was scared you’d overdo it.”

Charles narrowed his hazel glare further. “Me? I’m the one who worries you? Gordo is doing a keg stand with a bottle of gin still in her hand.” He sassed in response. 

 

Athena led him to the kitchen as she spoke. “Yeah, but she’ll throw up in the morning in her own dorm room. You throw up and go beddy-byes on big-city street corners.” Her smart-ass tone didn’t negate the previous proof. He had yet to navigate his limits fully and just how fast he could hit them. 

The young man’s lips formed something of a pout, pressuring her to soften the blow. “But look, we’re here now. In an apartment building that breaks numerous fire codes partying with real-life rock stars. Now’s your chance to live on the wild side.”

Charles exhaled, forced to concur. “No, you’re right. I don’t know why I’m upset. I probably wouldn’t have turned down the opportunity either.”

“You’d be batshit if you did!” She scooped ice into two red cups, reaching past a few partygoers to get Pickles’ attention. “Hey, cowboy! You sharin’?” The brunette asked, eying the fortified wine in his hands. The singer smirked, sliding the bottle down to her before immediately procuring another from the cabinet. “Thanks a million!”

Athena handed Charles his cup. He lifted it to his lips, wincing at the strong scent. His stomach churned, recalling the overpowering flavor that seemed to intensify on its way back up. The distress must’ve been written on his face because his friend placed a biker glove-clad hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take it if you don’t want it. I warned you the first time; it isn’t for the faint of heart.”

He glanced around at the ongoing festivities: rails of cocaine strewn about, a man carving a message into the wall with a switchblade, the now wholly hammered Gordo and Tony receiving lap dances from leggy blondes who looked like top performers at The Body Shop. Fortifying his nerves, he decided to give the miserable brew a second chance, downing a large gulp. “We aren’t getting any younger, right?” Charles said, biting back retches. 

“Truer words were never spoken.” She agreed, filling up the cup again. 

The two of them ran through half the bottle, chatting and rubbing elbows with everyone from dealers to borderline rock royalty before that well-known valley girl brogue disrupted them. “Atta boy, Chuggs!” Stacy emerged from the crowd behind them. Her hand raised his wrist as she stared at the infamous logo on the bottle he gripped. “If you haven’t spewed from pure disgust by now, you’re ready for the big leagues. Come on!” The blonde snatched him away, disregarding any protest. 

Athena sighed, flopping onto an empty beanbag chair with her drink in hand. She didn’t see the point in chasing him down. The place was sizable, but it wasn’t a maze. She was displeased that they’d run off with the rest of her bottle though. She toyed with the leather buckle on her wrist, bobbing her head to the music and taking a stranger up on their offer to hit the joint circling the area.

As though by some sort of stoner magic, Pickles came crashing down onto the cushion with her. “Ahh, there you are!” He chuckled.

“Didn’t know I was hard to find. I stand out a bit in these surroundings, no?” The student snorted.

“Not you! Her!” He rolled his eyes, grabbing the hand-rolled treat out of her fingers. “Remember? I toldja I had a date. Mary Jane, Thena, glad ta see you girls gettin’ along and lookin’ lovely as always.” The redhead role-played, far too amused by his own antics. After taking a long hit, his eyes widened in epiphany. “’Ey, you been smokin’ on dis fer a while?”

Athena shrugged. “Maybe four hits.”

He pulled her up by the arm, puffing at the joint once more before he handed it off to the next person in the rotation. “We should go fer a walk.” 

“Wait. What? Why? Can you just leave your own party like this?” She stumbled over her words as he led her through the room and out to the fire escape on the opposite side of the building. She kept questioning him, but followed down the creaky metal fixture, reaching the ground before he turned to her.

Pickles lit two cigarettes, placing his hands on Athena’s shoulders. “Arite I wantcha ta listen to me and not wig out, ok?” His tone was far more severe than usual.

“I already don’t like where this is going, Pickles.” She spoke hesitantly. He grabbed her hand, sticking the cigarette between her fingers and encouraging her to take a hit. 

“Shhh, look I know yer normally pretty street smart, and ya took that joint, reasonably assuming it was just paht cuz dat’s what goes in joints. I can’t blame ya fer dat. But, and agin, do naht freak out, it wasn’t just paht.” He held onto her tighter.

Athena spoke, the cigarette between her teeth. “Oh like cocoa puffs? Tha’ss not a big deal, dude.” She giggled, gently taking his hands off of her and leaning against the ladder behind her.

“Naht coke. It’s uhh, well they call ‘em A-bombs.” He said sheepishly.

She stared at him blankly, her mouth forming the word slowly and without sound. Athena took a long drag from the cigarette, nodding and looking out at the twinkling city lights. “Pickles?”

“Yea?”

“I’m totally wigging out.” She said in a taut voice, as she felt the wave of unwanted calm crash into her. 

“Which I told you was gunna happen!” He shouted in exasperation. 

He lugged her along for the walk once the conflicting panic made way for drowsy frustration. “Whyyyy?! Why wouldn’t a person tell someone something so crucial? Just a small 'by the way, there's heroin in this' would do! Wouldn’t you have the decency? God, I feel like a total idiot right now.” The brunette ranted, sleepily staggering through the band's shortcut to the nearest 7/11.

“The city’s full o’ savages. But I mean it’s naht yer fault. How would you know until it kicked in?” He encouraged, grabbing her by the hand. “Now I really do needja ta pay attention, ok? This stuff isn't great quality, but the good part is fleeting, and the comedown is almost guaranteed to make you sick, so brace yerself now.” 

“Most uncool.” She huffed, but felt her cheeks warm at the realization she was going for a late night stroll and holding hands with her rock and roll dreamboat. Nevermind the circumstances. 

“Them’s the brakes. I just didn’t want you in there chasin’ the high.” Pickles shuddered. “Bullets always warns people ta stay away from it. And he’d know best.” Athena’s eyes widened, a non-verbal push for him to expand upon the troubling statement. “I just take his word fer it.”

The whiplash of worry, tranquil bliss, and blurring surroundings, in combination with that still unshakable and unmistakable case of butterflies from proximity to her idol, left her in an odd state. Every thought she ever had seemed to want to come spilling forward, but she stifled herself. A series of bashful “umms” passed through her lips as she tried to avoid feeling awkward about the situation.

Pickles was all too aware of the feeling. “You wanna talk? Try ta take yer mind off of it?” She snapped her mouth shut, self-conscious about embarrassing herself any further. No need to add incoherent blabbering to her list of blunders made in one night. A small nod was all she offered up. “Well let’s see… we were pretty tanked last time. Where’d I leave off…”? He ruminated aloud, listing off random topics he recalled them covering. “I wanna say I was grillin’ ya about yer home life. You said it was just you, yer mom and yer brother?”

“Yeah! An’ y’said my mom was ‘weird in a good way.’” She pointed accusingly.

The redhead shrugged. “And I’d still betcha a million bucks thatcha never meet another Athena or Adonis.”

She sneered at him jokingly. “Point taken! I like it thoooough.”

“Dat’s good! You won’t hafta buy a new ID fer a while den.”

“What-um- what wouldja name your kids?” She asked, looking around at the shabby neighborhood as they walked. 

He snorted. “Kids? Gee, I dunno. I hope I don’t hafta think about it anytime soon.” 

“Oh yeah. You’re just a kid yourself, huh?” Her lackadaisical words tickled him. “Though you’re testin’ your luck, mister. You’d better be wrappin’ up!” 

The singer bumped her shoulder with his. “Oh, so you think cuz yer, what, a year older than me, that yer my mom now?” 

Athena wore an open-mouth smile, bumping him back. “You’re not gonna answer my question?”

“I legit don’t know! Do you already have names picked out?”

“Yeah, I do! I think if I ever have a little boy, I’ll name him Dante or Asher.”

“Yer insane.”

“Shut uuuup! Dante is cool! It’s got cool mythology roots ‘n’ stuff! And Asher is Judd Nelson’s middle name cuz, well you just don’t name your kid Judd Jr.” She explained.

“Still adamant about who the dad’s gonna be too, huh?” He snickered. “Arite, wut if ya had a girl?”

“Janis or Venus.” She said proudly.

Pickles nodded. “Cuz-”

“Cuzzz Joplin and the Roman goddess, chyeah! You godda problem?” Athena couldn’t hold her straight face. “Dumb of me to put s’much thought into it if I’m s’pposed to be running from that life, huh?” 

He tilted his head, pondering the right answer. “Nah. You just wunna do shit on yer own terms. Nothin’ wrahng wit’ it, I say.” The sincere response brought her gaze to his, and then shooting away, sending the topic trailing off almost instantly as they reached their destination.

Pickles made a mad dash into the convenience store, feigning his best possible casual vibe. He’d nervously propped Athena up against the propane tank container on the side of the store, warning her to look alive. Luckily they were both out of cigarettes, barring at least one worry from his mind. But he tapped his foot in impetuous distress as an unreasonably long line kept him stealing glances out the windows. 

The last thing he wanted was a police cruiser pulling up to spot a young woman in skimpy clothing, clearly doped up, passing out by a gas station. He thought about the LAPD’s record with people of color. The cowboy boot tapped faster. Four people from the front of the line, it then occurred to him that being detained for the night was still one of the better fates to meet as an unconscious college girl. He now felt his heartbeat in his throat. By the time he was checked out, he just abandoned a twenty on the counter rushing back out with their cigarettes and a coffee, beyond ruffled and calling out to her.

Athena sat curled in a small ball, peering up at him over her crossed arms when he reached her. “Hm? Time to go?” 

Pickles heaved a colossal sigh of relief, helping her back to her feet. “Yeah. Drink this arite? It’ll at least help keep you on yer feet, counter the booze, all dat good shit.” He helped her take a sip of the brew.

“Agh! This is straight black, dude!” She stuck her tongue out of her mouth, displeased with the bitterness.

“Don’t be a brat. It’s how you sober up!”

Athena pouted as she slowly choked down the coffee. Nearly ten minutes passed before she spoke up again. Pickles kept feeding her motivational lines in hopes of talking her down from her high and bypassing the ugly parts. “Hey, how do I know I can trust you to be a gentleman if I get all loopy?” 

The coquettish inquiry confused Pickles, but he wouldn’t let the opportunity to be a smartass bypass him. Maybe trying to behave normally would make them both feel more at ease. He exhaled through his nose lighting up one of her cigarettes. “Thena, dahl, pussy is free fer me. Why would I steal it?” 

She could kick herself for walking right into that response, but she couldn’t help but laugh. “For cear. If only more guys knew how far you could get by just asking.” 

“Yea? Well in dat case, when’re you gonna get over dat shitty boyfriend of yer’s and gimme a shot?” He said, stopping the student in her tracks.

Athena’s heart skipped a beat, as she stood in front of the musician, awestruck by the way his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. She attempted to shrug off his words, stumbling over her own. “You- wha-but I- huh?!”

He gave her a half-smile. “I mean… at least you already know I get around.”

“Oh, I’m so sure!” She crossed her arms. “Juuust cuz you’re handsome don’t mean you can do whatever you want, you ass.” Pursed lips and an averted gaze better sold her grouching.

The redhead lightly turned her face back to his, running a hand down her cheek. The evident shiver it sent through her put his slick grin back on his face as he placed the cigarette he’d been puffing on between her lips and went back to pulling her along. “If yer gunna get cheated on anyways, get cheated on by a hot dood with a guitar. That’s a proverb out here, ain’t it?”

She took a long drag, steadying herself. Pickles' antics weren’t going to get her flustered again. “Ah, but then you’d miss me too much when I finally left. You’d have to make a whole album about it.” Athena rolled her eyes, motioning as though she was pointing to a large sign. “In the credits: Thanks and sorry to the one that got away. She knows who she is.”

“A whole album?? If it’s that good, maybe I’m a little more serious den I thought.” He chuckled. 

“Watch yourself, carrot top.” She warned with a snicker. 

“Let’s talk about the real reason ya won’t put out tho.” He said, snaking his arm around her waist. A curious eyebrow rose at him. “Cuz you’re sprung on your precious Charlie.” 

“Oh my god shut up!” Athena choked out. The sharp gasp had brought far too much smoke into her lungs at once. “I- That’s so- How would you even know-” 

Pickles patted her on the back, her coughs soon becoming gags. “Whoops. Wait, Thena! Try ta hold the coffee down!”

Meanwhile, at SNB Manor, Charles found himself on the winning end of a game of pong partnered with Stacy. “Chuggs, do a trick shot!” A random voice called from the crowd that had gathered around the makeshift game table. It appeared he was stuck with the moniker now. He happily obliged, however, bouncing the white orb off a large speaker and back into the plastic cup. The roaring overpowered the rest of the noisy get-together. 

“Fuckin A! Tha’ss 3-0!” Gordo screamed. She’d somehow made off with Tony’s hat and a pair of aviator’s she didn’t remember bringing along and was wearing both currently. “Who’s next, you hosers!? Chuggs can take on anyone!”

Stacy shook her head at her rowdy friend. A look back at Charles showed while he was still performing well, he was running on fumes at this point. “Wait, wait, wait! The champ needs a break! Where’s the pizza?” 

Upon locating the box in the kitchen, she was devastated to find only two pieces. Carrying them back to Charles, she explained the travesty. “I’d give you both, but my crash diet doesn’t apply for finals.” 

“I respect your honesty.” He nodded, smiling knowingly. 

The two of them demolished the doughy goodness in seconds. Another pair took their place in the game as they leaned against the wall. “So now that we get a breather, how are things? Are classes going well? Know any cool new bands? Any ladies you’re checkin’ out?” The blonde was as bubbly as ever.

Charles yawned, receiving a stern look from her. “What? It’s late, and pot makes me drowsy.”

“Answer the questions, and I’ll help you wake up.” 

The offer intrigued him. Athena’s earlier disappointment in his pre-sunrise bedtime struck a nerve. “I’ll be acing finals, as expected. No new bands on my radar. I, ah, haven’t really thought about the last one.” 

She linked her arm with his pulling him over to a more discreet corner. She pulled her necklace out of her shirt and began unscrewing the crystal-shaped pendant. “You’re no fun. Here.” A scoop of the now-familiar white powder lingered in front of his face. 

“I don’t know, Stace. I’m still new to all this-”

She snorted the scoop herself. “It’s this or sleep. Trust me; I used to not really mess with the stuff either. But you’re not going to become a fiend after one bump.” 

He looked at his watch, cursing himself for being so tired at only 2:30. “I suppose a little wouldn’t hurt.”

Stacy cheesed, pulling another scoop out of the stealthy container. “You won’t regret it, hon!”

Charles plugged a nostril and nervously inhaled. He felt the odd simultaneous sting and numbness in his nose and throat. “Agh!”

“Yeahhh, this batch is way harsh. But in three minutes or so, you’ll be a whole new man!” She giggled.

And she was right. Charles went from contemplating a nap to pacing along the side of the house. She lit up a cigarette, a rare craving for her, but hey, it was a party. And finals were weighing on her hardest out of the group. “God, I wish we started hanging sooner. I need a tutor, like mondo. I really might have to resign to housewife if this is an indication of how the next four years are gonna go.”

He’d commenced warm-up stretching, unsure of what to do with his body. “It’s not too late. We could have a cram session this week IF you’re willing to put in the effort.”

She crossed her arms, nodding. “A strong ‘if.’ It’s in my nature to find the deepest pocket and get cozy. I am my mother’s daughter.” Stacy stared wistfully at the lightly clouded skies of Skid Row.

“It wouldn’t be so bad. I know you’re not the dumb blonde people may write you off as.” Charles was temporarily stunned by his own openness. He shook it off and continued. “Living up to other’s expectations is an excellent way to disappoint yourself.

“Heh. You’re probably right.” She quickly changed the subject. “Hey, where’d Thena run off to?”

Charles’ eyes darted about, realizing it had been a while since he’d seen her last. The back door swung open again. Stacy looked up at the three regulars. “Oh, Cameron! Molly! Joey! Have you guys seen Athena around??” She shouted up to them.

“I think I saw her and Pickles leaving like, hmmm… probably forty minutes ago.” The tall form known as Joey called back down.

Stacy winced, watching some of the joy leave Charles’ expression. “O-Okay, thank you!” She lowered her voice. “Charlie, can I tell you something? It’s really crucial to me that I share this with you.”

He sighed. “Stacy whatever you’re going to say, you don’t need to-”

“You have to tell her! She’s so oblivious! Like, so humble she has no idea what anyone would see in her outside of a killer bod. And she's so sweet she'll give anybody half decent her time of day!” She ranted. “You're just scared Pickles is turning out to be more decent than you thought.”

He fumbled through his thoughts. “Wh- Stacy I- there’s no reas- listen!”

“Oh, I’m listening. Please tell me where I'm wrong!”

“…Ok, I wasn’t ready yet. Ahh…” Charles scanned his thoughts before pointing a condemnatory finger her way. “You’re jumping to conclusions! Just because I’m worried about her well-being doesn’t mean I’m jealous.”

The blonde tucked a section of hair behind her ear. “Charles, you don’t have to prove a thing to me. I will, however, casually note that as much as those two eye-hump each other, I know they don’t spend the same kind of time together as he and the other betties that come around, yours truly included. But you know, that's just a statement for no one here's benefit.”

The studious teen dropped his act of disinterest. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She flicked her cigarette into the distance, leading him to a less noisy space away from the building. “Ok, so I like to think there are a couple kinds of groupies. Some want to force their way into rock stars’ lives by way of babies or marriage; some just want bragging rights, and some become close friends, fond memories, muses even.” Stacy thought for a moment. 

“And?”

“Well we know our girl’s in no rush to settle down and she’s never been one to brag. Not to mention, I’ve seen Red all but cut a three-way short so that he could watch Terminator with her on VHS.” She raised her shoulders in a ‘what are you gonna do’ fashion.

“Call me stupid, but in the case where you were right in assuming I'm harboring feelings for this girl, and please note that I'm NOT saying you're right; wouldn't I be in a worse boat ROMANTICALLY competing with her literal dream guy?” A confused glower rested on his face.

“I mean, probably. But it is a hard road to travel. Athena’s impulsive, but she’s not naive. Actively pursuing heartbreak is a no-no.” 

Charles nodded lightly, a bitter numbness brewing inside him. It was to be expected. His newfound crush talked him up in hopes of enhancing his life, but for the sake of friendship. He wasn’t going to win out against Pickles on a level playing field. Any chances he had would only gnaw away at him if taken. She would be ‘settling.’ He inhaled deeply, ready to accept reality for it was. “Smart girl.”

Stacy placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Don’t get down about it, Charlie bear. She’s also just a nice girl. She may like spending time with Pickles, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel-”

“Ey, Stace? Charlie? Little help here?” The Wisconsinite called from down the street. There they hobbled: the pair in question. Pickles’ griped as her friends ran to his aid, asking for the rundown. “Got ‘er hands on some laced paht and she's feelin loopy.” He grunted as they shifted her weight to their shoulders. “As ya can see, I've been doin' a lot of the work.”

“I’m sorry, Pickles! I wish you would’ve told us sooner. You shouldn’t have to babysit at your own party!” Stacy patted Athena on the cheek. “Wake up, girl. It’s early!” 

Pickles waved his hands in warning. “You would rather she be out of it. Just let 'er sleep it off if ya can.” Pushing sweat-soaked bangs from his forehead, he looked at her with a twinge of concern, though still projecting his air of calm. Charles shot the singer a skeptical, albeit quick look. “Let’s take ‘er ta my room. Do you gais have a ride home later?”

“I can call Deb. But there’s no way we can get her up the fire escape if she doesn’t wake…” The pair then found themselves looking on, impressed as Charles hoisted Athena onto his back alone and began climbing the ladder. “Up…” Stacy said, still flabbergasted. “Man, she’s got all the luck, doesn’t she?”

The singer sighed as he looked on at the spectacle. “Can’t compete wit that kinda dedication.”

“Aw, babe,” Stacy spoke with compassion, linking their arms. “I'll let you in on an age-old secret... the easiest way to get over someone is to get under someone else.” She fluttered her lashes.

He quickly fixed any signs of distress on his mug and forced himself back into better spirits. “Me? Dahl, the only thing I’m worried about is yer ride getting’ here before you show me dat new trick ya mentioned last week.” The libidinous boy winked.

“Well let’s not waste any time. Molly said she’d throw in a helping hand too.” The blonde giggled, placing her heel over the rail of the metal ladder. 

“Issat Molly with the short hair or Molly with the rad back tattoo?” He questioned, following closely behind. “Actually, wait. Don’t care. They're both haht. And the more hands, the better.” They chuckled deviously, both deciding to leave Charles to handle the Athena dilemma alone.


	4. Seed of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is early adulthood really if not melodrama, conflicting emotions, spats between pals, poorly timed crushes, and just trying to navigate what the previous generation left for us. 
> 
> Well, not a great time to make important decisions, that's for sure.

Charles pushed open the door to a small, cramped room. Oddly cramped for the lack of furniture. Stacks of bins full of records, a guitar, and beer bottles made up for the vacancy. He grumbled at the lack of organization as he gently lowered Athena onto the bed. The music and roars of partygoers grew muffled as he closed the door. Stacy handed off a water bottle and her trusty necklace to the makeshift caregiver before she ran off to make up for Athena’s absence in the pandemonium.

An hour of concerned surveillance dragged by, making Charles wonder if he should’ve just contacted the paramedics. 

Eventually, the opening and closing of the door as Charles returned from a bathroom break, awakened the indisposed Athena. “What a mistake.” She groaned, eyes barely open.

“An unexpected one from the so-called veteran.” The young man spoke with jest, taking his place at the foot of the bed.

Athena curled her legs up to her chest, blinking herself into the present. “Is that Chuck I hear winding up for some majorly karmic trash talk?” He sighed in that troubled parent fashion she knew all too well, confirming her assumption. 

He handed over the bottle of water. “I suppose I won’t give you too hard of a time. You didn’t leave me on a street corner to die, after all.” 

“Very adult of you.” She quipped, taking a sip to ease the churning in her stomach. 

“I do my best.” He said with an awkward grin. “Are you doing alright though, all things considered?”

Forcing herself into a sitting position, she answered. “I’d say so. Things got a little fuzzy on my way back though...” 

Charles’ explanation left her covering her face in disgrace. “Could I be more of a spaz? I may as well retire from the party crowd and spare myself some shame!” Athena kicked her legs in a play tantrum. 

A lull in their attempts to laugh it off brought back the initial tense atmosphere. “It wouldn’t be your worst idea.”

“Yeah, smoking heroin-laced pot kinda takes the cake there.”

“Christ, Athena! Heroin?!” Charles jumped to his feet. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you that part? Whoops.”

The boy began pacing, seemingly formulating a plan. “We should take you to the hospital! An ambulance maybe? But they may call the police over in the meantime if they see this madness. I guess we could take the bus. Could you make it to the nearest major intersection?”

“Take a chill pill, stress-inator.” She climbed out of the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I just need to shake it off. Then it’s back to routine business.” Athena assured him. 

“This isn’t something you shake off, Athena! You should know better than anyone what happens when people go down that path. Sid Vicious, Zeke Zettner- Phil Lynott hasn’t even been gone a yea-”

“Shh shh shhhhh.” She cut him off as he tried to continue, placing a finger to his lips. “While I am tres impressed with your rock history knowledge, I feel completely fine!” Athena began patting herself down in search of her cigarettes. “I know my own body well enough to, uh…I mean- I’d know if- where the hell are they?” She muttered to herself.

“Where’s what?”

“Pickles got me some smokes, but I think he’s still got ‘em… Damn.” Her vision spotted as she rechecked the pockets of her shorts causing her knees to give out. 

Charles swiftly caught her by the waist. She looked up at him, speechless at the change of mood in the space. The stern young man stared down at the heavily made-up teal eyes, frozen. After a moment of clarity, he scoffed. “Completely fine, huh?” He gently set her back on the mattress. “You need to rest. And yes, I will fight you on this.” 

She let out an embarrassed huff, though she had trouble sassing through the frazzled nerves. “Fine.” 

Charles wandered around the main room asking any familiar faces if they’d seen the redhead. Eventually, a dazed Snizzy caught word and explained to him the rising trend of taking groupies to the laundry room in the basement. “Yeah man, the building is mostly vacant, so we’re really the only ones that use it.”

The stairwell still echoed faintly with the music. Charles looked at the other doors, some barely hanging on at the hinges, some blocked with caution tape. Eviction notices littered the halls. The air inside grew colder as he approached the bottom level of the structure. And surely enough, a pair of heels lay a few feet apart on the lowest floor, as well as a leather jacket and a pair of flesh-toned tights that led to the laundry room. 

A blend of high-pitched moans and low grunts could be heard from outside the door as Charles finally got close enough to knock. He released a mildly disgusted sigh through his nostrils before tapping to get the singer’s attention. “Wait’cher turn!” The younger male called back, the amusement audible in his tone. 

“I just came to grab Athena’s cigarettes. She said she thinks you had them last.” He called through the wood.

Pickles’ eyes trailed over to the pack atop his jacket as he cursed under his breath. “Yep! Just a sec!” He said quickening his pace. First, a muffled trill of satisfaction. Then, some light shuffling. He poked his head out the door still shirtless, the cigarette pack in hand. “My bad.” He said coyly. “She finally up? Sorry ta putcha on babysittin’ duty but you know how it is.”

Charles gritted his teeth as the musician placed the box in his hand. “No, I, fortunately, don’t.” He glanced over Pickles’ shoulder to see Stacy’s drunken attempts to put herself back together. “You didn’t tell me it was heroin by the way. I would’ve just taken her to the hospital. That stuff is out of her league.” 

There was a hint of remorse in the teen’s face, though it was easy to miss behind the half-lidded gaze. But a decade of repressed anger didn’t allow room for being harangued. “Don’t go blamin’ me fer what other people do. Don’t talk ta strangers is the first thing ya learn growin up. So takin drugs from ‘em is a sketchy choice on her part!”

“I never said it wasn’t.” He sneered in response. “That said, I’m starting to feel pretty bad she thinks of you as her friend.”

“And what’s that s’pposed ta mean?” Pickles stepped out of the room, a troublesome gleam in his eyes. 

Of course, Charles could take him in a fight. He was skinny as hell and using what was left of his energy to stand up straight. But he and thirty of his rowdiest allies was a different story. And the latent buzz he’d been fighting off to be a caretaker had found its way back. 

“It means this girl who clearly admires you comes into your life and does anything she can to make it a little brighter, a little less angry and easier to understand; and the second she doesn’t put out, you hightail it outta there with her friend. Who is also way too drunk right now, if you hadn’t noticed!” He pointed back to the blonde who was now lying on the floor laughing at her own inability to function. “Surely that means nothing to you though. It’d probably be Athena if she hadn’t gotten too wasted to blow you!”

Pickles pinned Charles against the wall by his collar. “You better watch yer fuckin’ mouth, ya richie dweeb lil shit. You think you know anything about me? What my life has been like up til’ now? Don’t look down yer fuckin’ nose at me er anybody else here when you can’t imagine wut it’s like to live like us!” He snarled.

The older boy maintained his grimace. “I am SO tired of this generic street-tough rock n roll bullshit! From both of you!” Charles took Pickles by the wrists, squeezed to loosen his grip and pushed him back a few feet. “We all struggle. The solution has never been and never will be acting as stupid as humanly possible, calling it fun, and dying before you even make it through the worst of it. And certainly, none of that negates why I’m pissed off.”

The redhead winced at the pain in his forearms, still ready to approach again. “Fuck you, dood! You don’t gotta set me up to be the bad guy just so you can feel better about takin’ advantage!” He grunted, throwing a punch at Charles.

His fist collided with the cement wall; though he did knock one knuckle to the side of a perplexed Charles’ head. As Pickles seethed in agony as quietly as he could, Charles asked him to repeat himself.

“Don’t play dumb. This whole time, you’ve been actin’ friendly with all of us so you can try and get in while the getting’s still good. Maybe even win the folks over yerself! I know all about the arranged marriage bullshit!” He ranted, stepping back into Charles’ face.

“Arranged ma… What the hell-”

A creak in the stair brought both of their attention to the mortified Athena staring them down with Gordo by her side. “Pickles, stop it!” She spoke through a clenched jaw. 

“Thena, you’re makin’ a mistake! I don’t want you to end up regrettin’-”

She shook her head and raised a finger, silencing him. “I asked you for one thing. And you couldn’t even do that much.”

An uncomfortable stillness filled with winces, glares, and confused glances passed. “Gordo, she probably shouldn’t be up yet.” Charles’ spoke in his usual levelheaded manner once more as he snapped out of it and approached them.

“Yeah, well she insisted.” Gordo placed her friend in Charles’ care and approached Pickles. “Stacy in there?” Pickles nodded silently. “I’ll go call Deb if you wanna wait outside.” She shouted back to the pair as she hoisted the blonde to her feet and propped her against one of the room’s support beams.

Before the dust could settle, loud thuds could be heard in front of the building. Bright lights zoomed side to side from the small window above the worn couch. Several sets of clamoring footsteps scattered in different directions. 

“Sunuvabitch, it’s the cops!” Pickles groaned, now beyond weary. 

“New plan! Stacy is on her own!” Gordo dragged her over to the couch and sat her down.

“Gordie, that is LOW! Even for you!” Athena said in an angry whisper.

“I know that voice. It’s her uncle. She’s not gonna take any heat from this other than her dad bitchin’ her out. If I get caught, I’m on my way to some prep school in nowheresville!” Gordo defended.

Charles gritted his teeth. He certainly didn’t want to abandon his half-conscious crewmate, but they couldn’t run with dead weight. “Well, how do the rest of us get out?” They all directed their attention to Pickles.

Before long, Athena, Charles, and Gordo were squeezing out of a seemingly boarded-up back door and hopping the fence into a field of overgrown grass and littered bottles and cups. From the sound of things, the officers hadn’t come fully prepared for this amount of scattering hooligans, but the swift wavering of the flashlights was enough reason not to get too comfortable. Athena was quickly losing steam, however.

“Thena, we gotta go, girl!” Gordo poorly encouraged her friend as they stood panting behind the abandoned motel. “Just a little longer, ok? We can hide out at the Pantry.”

Athena hunched over, teary-eyed, but still attempting to shrug off the stomach cramps. “Just get there and call Deb. I’ll catch up.”

The brunette rubbed her temples. “I’m so sure. She’d bail on me in a heartbeat if I told her I left you behind.” A small chuckle passed through her lips.

“Maybe so. But you’ve got more bus fare than we have bail money so go!” Athena attempted to grin through the stinging twinges in her abdomen. 

“You stubborn betty.” Gordo rolled her baby blues. “Chuggs, do ya think you’ll manage?”

“Looks like I don’t have a choice.” He spoke, the corner of his mouth curling up. “Go save the day. We’ll hide out here.” 

The young woman nodded before sneaking her way off the hotel property and disappearing down the road.

Charles walked the weakened Athena to a small building near the drained pool. The small, covered opening was their only protection as she reached into the buttoned pocket on her jacket. “What’s that?” Charles eyeballed the small black case in her hand. 

“Lowlife kit. Handy for times like these.” She half-joked, kneeling down to examine the door’s lock. “Hold this please.” She lit her lighter and handed it to him.

He scoffed, more impressed than shocked at this point. “Well, I’m glad one of us can be useful.” Charles shook his head, amused as she began adding to her potential list of charges.

Athena repositioned his lighter-holding hand and continued fidgeting with the tools. “I’m sure you’ll be playin’ the big leagues soon enough. Just remember me when you need some ‘street toughs’ on your Wall Street payroll.”

Charles squinted incredulously. “Ok, that’s a plot twist. I’m the bad guy now? When did this happen?”

She sneered but kept her focus on the task. “You were both being total spazzes. I guess I just expected better from you, Offdensen.”

“Yeah, well maybe I expected my so-called friend to be honest with me for once after pumping me full of drinks so I’D ‘open up and have fun.’” He responded cuttingly.

The girl exhaled a sharp breath and took Stacy’s necklace from her pocket, aggressively unscrewing the top and taking a large bump as she spoke. “At the end of the day, we’ve been hanging out for a month. Why do you feel entitled to personal information on that level, Mr. Above it All?” He crossed his arms in disbelief. “I need the light!” Athena’s uncharacteristically heated tone shocked him into compliance, but he didn’t back down.

“I don’t feel entitled to anything, unlike a certain little punk, who I will note, you’ve been associating with for the same amount of time. Heaven forbid I at least know what I’m arguing about!” Charles crinkled his nose.

“You know what-” Athena’s snarling was cut off by the chirp of a siren on the other side of the hotel and both of their hearts sank. She huffed out another sharp breath attempting to remain calm but couldn’t let Charles’ comments go unchecked. “I don’t have to tell anybody anything I don’t want to. My crapsack life isn’t my choice of new, hot gossip if you couldn’t tell.” She continued in an exasperated whisper.

Charles, peeking around the corner of the doorframe repeatedly, argued in response. “Have secrets all you want, but I’m well within my rights to be worried when I hear an eighteen-year-old is being sold off to the highest bidder by her own parents.” 

“Yeah well, that’s life, Dex!” She hissed, finally feeling the last pin click into place. Rising to her feet hastily, she went on. “Sue me for wanting the illusion of freedom!”  
Charles flipped the lighter shut, pulled her to him and swung the door open maneuvering inside and relocking the door, running footsteps now frighteningly close. The shouts of other partygoers who weren’t so lucky resounded in the lot as they were rounded up for a trip in the paddy wagon. 

The pitch-black locker room didn’t allow for any sudden movement, lest they be found out; so there stood Charles, his hands pushed against the door in a panic. Athena angry, afraid, and pressed between him and the hard surface, was shaking from the combination. The stimulant she’d done for focus now had her heartbeat in her ears. 

“I CAN have multiple viewpoints, you know.” Charles said in a whisper as the pandemonium continued outside. 

“What are you talking about?!” She questioned, unable to read his face. Or gauge his tone. 

“I…” He phrased his thoughts carefully. “I can worry about you and wonder what you see in him.” 

Athena, taken aback, now feared her pulse was audible. “That’s… you know…” She began in a still-lowered voice. “I know Pickles and I have a connection. I know he thinks I’m… ‘different.’ But I also know that it’s all because nobody’s ever taken the time to ask him about himself; how he feels, or what he actually wants. He and I have that in common. And trust me, I’m not happy about it.”

A slam against the door spooked them both, causing Charles to jump back a few feet, Athena now clinging to him like a cat in a tree. He lit the lighter again, careful to hide the glow from the detection. Looking down at the girl, who was now embarrassed by her own actions, he led her to the small row of lockers where they could sit out of harm’s way.

“That’s fair…” He checked the bench for any unpleasant substances before taking a seat. Athena opened up one of the lockers and grabbed a candle. “So what am I allowed to know then?” He let a small laugh out through his nose.

“Well first off, understand this isn’t my first rodeo.” She smirked, lighting the wick. He stared at her wavering expression waiting for her to continue. “Fine. My financial backer-to-be... He’s just a sore topic in general. To say I’m being sold off is a little dramatic and I’ll admit, that was the drunkest, saddest part of me looking for sympathy. I happened upon a fella my dad approved of and the notion of not being bankrupt sits well with the family as a whole.” 

Charles nodded. “I can’t say I blame you. Money isn’t everything, but it sure buys it.”

“Yeah. And you know, I really did like him. I still kinda do. But he obviously prefers blonde preppies with boobs that outweigh their brains. I just… don’t wanna wake up one day with a million regrets.” Athena sat the candle inside the locker and leaned on the row, averting her gaze.

Charles nodded. “So this ‘Terry’ that Deb won’t let anyone bring up…”

“Excellent deduction, Sherlock.” She sighed. 

“Thank you, Watson.” Charles rested loosely crossed arms on his knees. “You know you can’t carry on like this though. When it’s fun, it’s fun. But when it isn’t…”

“Chuck, you don’t hafta tell me. I’m a trainwreck. My sleep schedule is bogus. I can’t focus in class. Some days I can’t even keep food down. The only thing that’s felt like a break has been dodging my parents, going to shows with you guys, and getting so blitzed I can’t remember why I’m upset in the first place.” Athena shook her head, wishing she could take her heart off her sleeve.

He eased back. “Oh gosh. I, ah… I didn’t know it was that bad.”

She pulled her curls out of her face and up into a ponytail. “Well, I make it a point to not bitch and moan, usually. We’ve all got our own disasters to manage.” The words resonated with him. Watching the gang over the past month, it was clear at least a couple of them were doing more running than living in the moment. “I think about starting over sometimes, ya know? Maybe get a quick name change and a job so I don’t have to deal.”

“You could, right? You’re smart. And resourceful. If anybody was gonna grab the mean streets of LA by the reigns, it’d be you.” 

“Stoooop, you’re embarrassing me!” She giggled, exaggerating to hide just how much the words warmed her heart. “Anyways, I’d feel too bad. My mom is goin through way more right now than me. This is for her sake.” 

“Hmm…. I see. It’s a lot like prison. Being passed around from one so-called authority to the next and being told it’s for your own good. I’m…” He pondered the words to express his condolences at the very least. “I’m really sorry you were dealt this hand in life. Nobody should have to be with someone who doesn’t value their relationship.”

“Especially when they’re falling for someone else.”

Charles nodded. “Quite the messy situation you two are in.” He shrugged off the disappointment in favor of sympathy.

“Yeah…” Athena approached him and tilted his chin up. “And it’s about to get messier.” She smiled with a heavy heart, pressing her lips against his. Charles’ urge to pull away was somehow beat out by the taste of cheap wine and mint gum. He found his arms wrapping themselves around her waist as she straddled him on the bench, deepening the kiss. Her fingers ran through his auburn locks, her worries lost to her, even if just for the moment.

Breathlessly pulling away, Charles furrowed his brow, stammering question fragments.

“I didn’t mean Pickles, mega-dork.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“Oh.” He sat frozen at attention, his gaze locked on the face inches from his. “But the cops.” He attempted to reason with his own urges. “And you should really think about thi- oookay, who am I kidding?” Charles’ tune flip-flopped as she placed strategic kisses down his jawline. He gripped her thighs feverishly, losing his balance on the wooden beam, as the kisses became small drags of the tongue and excitingly painful nips and the long-untouched skin.

He used what senses he had left to pull her legs around his torso and lay her down on the bench, returning the favor. Athena’s small gasps of bliss sent chills through his entire being. Her nails digging into his shoulders, she ground her hips against his. He made quick work of trailing the kisses north once more, his tongue greedily begging her to part the crimson-stained entryway. 

Athena fervently accommodated the request, her whines muffled by the lascivious explorer. Wandering hands crept up Charles’ shirt with purpose, fingers traveling the defined torso she’d speculated about since Brad’s offhanded mention weeks ago. She freed a less-than-discreet moan as the object of her affection ran his thumb across the skin just beneath the hem of her crop top. Parting once more, the stiffness in his jeans went far from unnoticed. 

“Athena…” His certainty still wavered along with his exhalations. “Is this really what you want?”

Pearly whites ran over her slightly swollen bottom lip as she bucked her hips. “I only wish it could’ve happened sooner.” She smiled, yearning fingertips grazing his cheek. She removed his glasses, placing them on the bench and pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

Charles returned the grin and made quick work of unbuttoning her shorts as Athena wriggled out of the prison of denim and fishnet. Before he could act further, he felt a cold grip wrap around his length. The sudden sensation immobilized him long enough for Athena to take control, easing him backward as she freed him from his own constrictions. The shuddering groan was music to her ears as she stroked teasingly and mercilessly; placing strategic kisses down his torso until she reached the head.

“Think you’re ready?” She asked in an intentionally breathy voice.

“God, yes.” He seethed. Flashes of old encounters passed through his mind as she took him in. Had it always felt this wonderful? Charles lifted his head off the bench, glancing down to see if there was some secret, some elite starfucker technique he’d missed out on only associating with the bourgeoisie. Unfortunately, his inability to keep his eyes from instinctively rolling backward left him in the dark. “Holy shit…”

Athena let out an impish giggle as she bobbed her head and hand in unison. There was something about the helplessness of a man turning to putty in her hands that thrilled her even more than receiving the same treatment. She felt Charles’ fingers twitch as they hesitantly tangled through her coiled tresses. “Poor thing.” She thought. Her free hand assisting him, demonstrating he was allowed to exert a little force if need be.

Charles, not one to turn down a good offer, gripped just hard enough to receive a muffled whine in response as he began manipulating her pace to his liking. Athena happily followed his instruction. For a little while, at least. But the impatient longing pooling inside her couldn’t go ignored much longer. And as though her could read her mind, Charles tugged her away, bringing her face to eye level. He was met with a nigh-animalistic teal gaze. “Should I-”

“No need.” Athena panted, expertly slipping out of her lacy underwear. She mounted herself in place unsteadily, her mind clouded with voracity. He steadied her hips, feeling her declaration for himself as he was submerged in her sex. Charles’ irrepressible throaty groan harmonized with her barely confined yelp as her knees nearly buckled at the long-awaited intrusion. The pair hardly took the time to compose themselves, a myriad of grinding and thrusting sending their heads spinning into an impure delirium.

It soon grew to be far too much for Athena. The spasms inside and out rendered her unable to maintain control. Charles’ however proved himself more than capable of picking up her slack. As though he’d trained for this day, he easily hoisted her up, moving their bodies to the nearest wall. The now-powerless girl arched her back as he began an upward push to accommodate their new arrangement. “Jesus Christ, you’re so strong.” She flattered him between moans.

He nipped at her collarbone, quipping in response. “Don’t judge a book by its cover.” The heated kisses and bites moved south, his hand lifting her shirt to properly appreciate the sensitive flesh beneath. Athena was no longer able to contain the evidence of her enjoyment. “Charlie, oh my god!” She cried as he flicked his tongue over one sensitive bud and fondled the other. 

The rhythmic slow milling became more aggressive as the sublime sound seared itself into his mind. He was never one to cut corners in any task, but these particular words of praise- this particular accolade; it was the best high he’d ever experienced. Charles quickened his pace, hard-pressed to push through the throbbing, slick walls around him pressuring him to break. The nails dragging up his back and the Athena’s heaving and passionate sobbing into the nook of his neck had set him on something of a conquest. He’d do right by her, if only for this singular occasion. Simply so someone would for once.

Athena grabbed hold of a nearby shelf, throwing her head back as she writhed on cloud nine. Her cries grew louder and less coherent as Charles picked up speed, each strike more zealous and excessive than the last. Their mouths crashed together, Charles now in utter contempt of his own body. The heavenly juices trickling onto his thighs had turned him just as vocal as his darling reprobate. A split moment of sanity begged him to speak up. “W-wait. Are you-”

“On the pill?” Athena gasped. “Yeah. It’s fine!” She assured him. “Don’t pull out, hun. I wanna feel it.” The husky demand was the final straw. 

“Oh, fuck.” Charles’ legs grew weak as she convulsed between him and the tiled wall, hedonistic yelps driving him to climax. As instructed, he plowed deep into her and spilled his orgasm with a quivering groan. Athena ran her fingers through his hair, culminating with her hands on each side of his face as she placed a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. 

He stumbled backward, using the last of his superhuman strength to sit back on the bench to keep them from toppling over. The duo basked in the afterglow, not necesarily proud but checking one potential regret off their lists. “God, it was everything I hoped it’d be.” Athena giggled resting her head on his chest.

Charles smiled at the notion, lazily caressing the small of her back. “I suppose calling it a nice surprise would be an understatement.” 

“To say the least.” She playfully slapped his arm.

A ‘shave and a haircut’ knock at the door prompted them to end their lounging. 

“Open up. It’s the fuzz!” Brad jested.

They eventually wandered out to the van, parked a ways down the street for discretion. Gordo was passed out in her seat, and they were pleasantly stunned to see Stacy on the floor.

“Oh wow, she made it after all, huh?” Athena inquired, climbing into the back.

“Pickles hid her so she wouldn’t get busted. Sweet kid.” Debbie yawned. Athena and Charles looked at each other with surpised and approving nods. 

“The real question is what you deviants have been up to for the past hour.” Brad teased, his voice heavy with over-exaggerated suggestion.

“Oh, nothing major.” Charles reddened discernably.

“Bit of this. Bit of that.” Athena answered simultaneously.

Brad snickered. “Mmhm. Breakin’ the law! Breakin’ the law!” 

“Babe, be nice!” Deb shot him a playful scowl. “How are you feeling, Thena? Gordie told us about the mishap.”

“Oh I’m fine now. From bummed to boss.” She snapped her fingers. “Like that!”

Deb turned to stare her down. “You sure? You’d better be sure. Is she sure, Chuggs?”

“I’m sure! Chill! I love you too. Even though you’re a total spazz.” Athena chuckled.

The suspicious stare didn’t cease until Charles spoke up. “She’s doing fine now.”

“Pffft. I bet she is!” Brad muttered.

“Shut uuuuuup!” Athena squealed, slapping him on the shoulder repeatedly.

The ride back was quiet. Deb humming along to power ballads as Brad tapped on the wheel in sync. Upon reaching Gordo’s apartment, she shot up shouting something about Sebastian Bach. She opted to take Stacy along given it was easier to drag her into a 1st level garden than across campus. The group said their goodbyes and Athena nuzzled up to Charles’s shoulder, happy with her choice to make her move. 

Alas… things aren’t ever so easy.

Deb gave Athena a bear hug. “Let me know if you need anything. I got a class at 7, so I’ll be up.” She said in her textbook motherly tone. 

“Will do, babe. Thank you for saving our asses. You too, Brad.” She waved back to him.

Charles was surprised to be swept into a hug of his own. Debbie rocked his awkwardly stiff figure from side to side. “Be good to my girl, Charlie.” She murmured. “Or I’ll kill ya.”

“I don’t doubt that.” He scoffed, loosening up and enjoying the acceptance.

“Play safe kids!” Brad saluted before taking off and leaving the twosome to make their way back to the dorms. 

Athena stretched her arms to the starry sky with a sigh of relief. “I’d give that afterparty a 8/10 all things considered.” She said letting her limbs flop back to her side. 

“And the after-afterparty?” Charles raised an eyebrow knowingly. 

“Solid twelve, easily.” The shorter student tittered. Her tired sauntering allowed a calculated brushing against his hand to lace their fingers together.

He rolled his eyes, smitten with her silly little quirks. They walked mostly in silence. A mention of how much of a pain it was going to be to listen to Hammet rant in the morning, jokes about bad hair at the concert, a few laughs at Charles’ expense for being so stoned he almost fell asleep at Rainbow; but as the chit chat lulled he felt it needed to be said.

“So… there’s not much point in getting too caught up in any of this is there?”

Athena wavered, stopping in her tracks. When she realized her zoning out, she lit a cigarette to save face. “I guess not, huh?” It was murder to say aloud, but at the end of the day, she wasn’t going to upheave her whole life to act on this further. She made a promise, to her mother if no one else. And yet… 

“That’s… unfortunate. I ah… really like you. Like… a whole lot. More than just what happened in the locker room. As a person, you know?” Charles stammered, twiddling thumbs in his belt loops. 

She exhaled smoke through her nose, crossing her arms and considering how to respond. Of course she liked him back. Of course they’d actually get along. And he didn’t strike anyone as the type to fool around or lie. Plus he wasn’t hard on the eyes at all. He wanted Athena to live a more positive life, but didn’t want to control her. Strong, smart, becoming quite well-rounded… He was almost too good to be true. 

Actually, it wasn’t him. It was her. 

“Charles, you’re… god I hate to say it, but you’re better than this. I see you and I think ‘success.’ By default! What’d make me happier than anything is to see you live up to your full potential.” She smiled, casually breezing on. “Like you’re so smart. God, you can do anything you set your mind to, man! These flashy college love affairs just get in the way. Distract us so we fall into a routine and never question anything.”

“Athena…”

“No, see that’s what drew me to you in the first place. Like yeah you’re a richie, but you aren’t dumb. You know a system when you see one and how to work it. You’re here cuz the more power you have, the more you can change with it. It’s pretty punk rock!”

“Why are y-”

Athena’s voice began to crack. “Fight the power, bro. I’ll find my own way to the top. The marriage thing isn’t the end for me either. Maybe one day we’ll meet up again. You'll be my divorce lawyer. It'll be so surreal. When we’re both these crazy powerhouses, real big shots that lived full individual lives and can finally share that with each other! Wouldn’t that be cool?”

Charles swept her into a tight embrace as tears streamed down her face. “Don’t torture yourself.” He said softly. “I get it…”

The sudden call of her name from an unfamiliar voice surprised Charles. Athena shot to attention, wiping the tears off her face. “Shit! I gotta go.” She nervously fiddled with the buttons on her jacket sleeves.

“Is that him?” A tall, dark-haired man in slacks and a slightly disheveled button-up stood at the dorm's clock tower, his hand pressed against the wall to support his weight. 

“Atheeeena, I’m sorry!!” The slurred apology echoed.

“Yeah, and he’s gonna get the cops called if he doesn’t shut up. Look, I have to go.” She sighed. Charles grabbed her hand in a moment of desperation, but couldn’t find the words to fix any of this mess.

“Charlie… Chuck. I’m sorry.”

“Issat guy botherin’ you?! Hey buddy, she’s got a boyfriend, okay? Back off!” Terry said, still firmly gripping the brick next to him.

“I mean what I said though. You’re destined for greatness. And that over there?” She pointed at the man still shouting over his shoulder as he urinated on the tower. “That’s my future until I can bullshit my way out of it. I know it doesn’t make sense, but I care about both of you. But you have so much potential. And I don’t think I fit into that picture just yet…”

Charles released his hold on her hand, accepting this was her answer. “Are you going to be alright?” He observed the man tripping and falling as he attempted to button his pants. 

“He’s a teddy bear when he’s like this.” She chuckled. “I’ll be ok. I wanna at least make sure he gets home safe. Who knows how the hell he got here in one piece?”

“Ah, the babysat becomes the sitter.” He nodded, attempting to take it all in stride. 

Athena giggled. “Learned from the best.” She gave him a playful tap of a punch in the chest. “But hey, I’ll be around, alright? If there are any bands coming to town you like... And you don’t hate me now.”

“I could never.” He smiled. “Maybe after finals. We can celebrate my 'first few steps on the path of greatness.' Without hard drugs or police.”

“I’d like that a lot.” She grinned back, offering him a handshake. A sudden awkward guffaw escaped. “Pleasure doing… pleasure with ya!”

Charles also burst into laughter at the odd scenario. “Much obliged! Or something.”

“Baaaaabyyyyyyy!!”

“Oh my gosh, Terry, gimme a sec!” She yelled to the pest. “Well, I’ll see you in class then... bud.”

“Yeah. For sure.” Their hands slid apart, a dull ache gnawing at the both of them as she went to check on the sloppy man.

. . .

They did see each other in Hammet’s class as usual, even sitting side by side and comparing notes. The gang would meet up in the cafeteria or even go out for lunch occasionally. No one heard from the boys of Snakes N Barrels for a while. Word on the street was they got the record deal and were in the studio working hard.

“Good for them! I do wish I could thank Pickles proper for savin’ my ass that day though. Since SOMEONE couldn’t be bothered!” Stacy glared at Gordo.

“Yo, who told her!?” 

Debbie whistled innocently, averting her eyes. Brad made a joke and Charles and Athena laughed. Everything was normal. 

But when finals came to an end, the group made plans to see the Crüe and Athena suddenly canceled last minute due to illness, then everyone left town for the holidays. When classes resumed, no one saw or heard from Athena for weeks. It wasn’t until almost March that Debbie received a page and called back the “614” number.

“Well I did it! I’m knocked up and shacked up. How we always knew it’d be!” The long-unheard voice came over the line.

“THENA! That was ME we said that about, you airhead! Why is this the first I’m hearing of this? It’s been months! Where are you? I was so scared! I miss you! I wanna visit!” Debbie shoved every possible combination of questions her best friend’s way.

“I’m soooo sorry! It all happened so fast! You guys are watching Tommy Lee playing drums mid-fuckin’ air and I’m puking my guts out and crying about chipped nail polish. Terry figured I should go to the doctor. Next thing I knew, Los Angeles was ‘nowhere to raise a kid.’ We had to move to Ohio and, uh, what was it, hun? ‘Be responsible and settle down?’ Also the job market out here way less competitive. And houses are so cheap! We already found one! Though, if you saw ‘em you’d understand why!” Athena laughed, as she compared paint swatches.

“So that’s it, huh? Your freshman claim to fame snuffed out before you started?” Debbie said with a lighthearted tone, but the concern wasn’t hard to trace.

“Honestly, bein’ a housewife for a couple years will probably do me some good in the long run. My biggest complaint is having to maintain a pill schedule for the past year of my life and then have the shit not work at random.” Athena scoffed. “But as soon as junior here is ready to hit the road, you better believe he’s gonna come meet his aunt Debbie. Yes he is!” She cooed as though speaking to the child.

“A little boyyyy! Ohhh, too cute! I can’t wait!” Deb squealed. 

“I know right?!”

“Totally!” The pair did their trademark string of unnecessary exchanges. “But... you’re ok… with all of this, right? You should really call everyone, not just me.” She emphasized ‘everyone’ but Athena knew who she meant. 

The younger girl sighed. “You’re right. I got carried away and I should’ve kept you all updated. I know I give ya plenty of cause to worry.” She looked out the window wistfully, observing the snowfall in wonder. “I definitely want you all to know I’m doing just fine. Better than ever, even! Crazy the difference 2,200 miles can make.”

Debbie curled the telephone cord around her finger. “I’m absolutely stoked for you then, babe! You’d better send me a million pictures and letters though. You hear me? I gotta know about every kick, every mood swing, all of it!” She demanded as tears formed in her eyes.

“Deeeeb, don’t! I’m supposed to be the sensitive one now!”

“Promise me!”

Athena shrugged. “Ok! Duh! You’re practically his aunt anyways, so, like, of course you’re in the loop! Give the posse my number though! I can’t find my little black book anywhere.”

“For sure!”

“Excellent! Toodles, love!” Athena hesitated for a moment then hung up the phone. The cold Ohio winter beckoned her outside. 

“Don’t you dare light up.” Terry warned from the couch, accusation in his tone.

Athena dramatically gasped, covering her mouth. “Who am I, you? Remember what they say about pointing fingers, mister 'only that one time after a stressful day at work.'” She chuckled before stepping out the door.

The air was cleaner. The people were friendly. There was enough of a city that it didn’t feel like a hick town, but it wasn’t constantly bustling either. “A perfectly fine place to raise a child, I’d assume. Good for them.” She imagined Charles’ reaction to the news. 

She mumbled to herself, staring up at the moon with a hand on the slight baby bump forming on her lower abdomen. “It will be good. It has to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! IT TOOK SO LONG! I apologize. It seems I only know how to make unnecessary OCs and get writer's block for months on end. But here's the finale! And all the smut I promised lmao (I'm probably gonna do a epilogue too, but that's whatever, right?) I hope ya'll like it!


	5. 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Athena accepting her responsibilities in full, she's done quite well for herself and her family over the past 4 years. Now annually, the old gang (minus a certain Ivy leaguer) gathers to have one big blowout of a girls' weekend in the city of angels. Who says growing up has to be a total drag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm just really unreliable as an outliner and editor. This was SUPPOSED to be significantly shorter, but it turned into a 20-page word doc. BUT I swear I'm finally done with this pre-klok mumbo jumbo. Most of this chapter is focused on the gals, but you can count on an appearance from one of the MTL men we all know and love!! Hope you enjoy. ;)
> 
> I'm off to torment myself with the next arc!!  
> \- Suke

“Woah, that make’s Terry’s look like a monster in comparison.” Athena cackled observing the device. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty happy with the newer models. You know us women on the go have to keep up with everything if we wanna have it all. Not trying to carry a tank and a baby.” Debbie giggled and donned a southern accent. “But enough about us city slickers and our newfangled phones, what’s the haps down on the farm?” 

Athena rubbed her temples. “Columbus isn’t rural, for the fiftieth time, you airhead.”

“Ok, ok. I’m just messin’ with ya, babe!” A young girl made faces at the infant on her lap. “You wanna hold him, Venus?” Deb’s question lit up the girl’s entire face. 

“Yes pwease!” The tiny voice answered enthusiastically. 

“See, last time mommy brought you out, baby James was in Aunt Deb’s tummy still.” Athena reminded her as she sat the 3 year old on the couch and surrounded her with pillows. 

“Yes and Aunt Deb will never have to forget what that was like because she has all these lovely new red marks to remind her!” She smiled with a slight twitch in her eye placing James on Venus’ lap. “I got this cool new phone to tell your mom everyday how much I hate those good genes of her’s.”

Athena snorted. “Ah yes, the ancient Remeldtindrinc secret art: cocoa butter. You didn’t listen.” She said with an I-told-you-so tone.

The annual gathering of the besties was in full swing. Gordo was on her way over as well. Stacy, well, she ‘wasn’t having such a good year’ and ‘nobody had heard from her in a couple months.’ But she did say she’d make an attempt to show up that weekend.

“Guess who’s ready to babysit!” A voice called into the apartment. 

“And guess who he found on his way up!” 

“Uncle Brad! Aunt Lizzy!” Venus rushed over and jumped onto the man’s leg. “Mom says we’re having pizza!

He grabbed her and swung her up to the ceiling as high as he could. “Mom is right! Then I’m gonna tell you a bunch of awful stories about this bunch as soon as they leave the house!”

“Hey kid, drop the aunt. I’m the only one around here not getting’ old!” Gordo joked.

“Are the awful stories about Aunt Lizzy’s tex-book case of de-ni-al?” 

Gordo shot a nasty glare at her mother. “Venus, babygirl, don’t let your mother teach you such awful things. Repeat after me: Lizzy won’t get any older.”

Venus threw her face into Brad’s shoulder in a giggle fit. “But that’s impossible, auntie!”

“Too smart, that one. I thought all I’d have to put up with was random corn facts.” The raspy-voiced diva said pouring a large helping of the Stevens’ wine into a glass.

Athena smirked. “I dunno, Venus. Aunt Lizzy has enough money to pay lots of fancy doctors to trick people into thinking it’s possible!” The group cackled.

With James and Venus in Brad’s care, the girls began their first night out. 

“So how goes it, ladies? The joys of wifedom and motherhood all they’re cracked up to be?” Gordo asked, signaling the waiter for another glass of Moscato. 

“Well Brad’s as amazing as always. And James is an angel.” Debbie answered dotingly.

Athena rolled her eyes. “Humble as ever, I see.” The comment was only met with a coy shrug. “Venus is great! Kind of an old soul. It’s still so unreal to me.”

“She is really smart. I can’t believe she tore into me like that.” Gordo cupped her head in her hands. “From the mouths of babes…”

“I just love her to bits! How long until you move back here!?” The eldest pouted, fawning over her goddaughter’s existence. “Hurry up and leave that snowy hellhole!”

Athena’s eyes widened as the waiter approached. She gulped down the last of her wine requesting another before he could leave. “It’s July! We have seasons, you know. It’s pretty warm there now actually.”

Gordo finished her glass again. “You know. Just leave the bottle and bring another, will ya, love?” She instructed the young man. Turning her attention back to Athena, she raised a brow in suspicion. “I sense… a disturbance? Lady Thena doth drink too much.”

The best friends exchanged glances and then turned back to Gordo. “Terry’s been a little… weird lately-”

“Which happens! Even the happiest marriages have lulls, we talked about this, hun.” Debbie chimed in.

“’Engagements.’” Athena corrected.

“Wait you’re still not married? No date or nothing?” Gordo gasped.

“Well when dad died, it kinda took the pressure off to seal the deal. Turns out the company was losing so much money BECAUSE of him. Whodathunkit?” She rolled lackluster teal eyes. “Meanwhile Terry got passed over for the promotion. It’s kinda put things in a funk. I’m looking for fulltime work after we get home actually. So here I sit in fiancée hell.” 

Debbie placed an empathetic hand on her friend’s. “I’m sure he just wants the whole thing to be perfect.” 

“Yeah…”

Gordo winced openly. “But hey, bright side! Cooper, Priest, and Motorhead tomorrow! No need to bum yourself out with shit you can put off.” 

“Speaking of, you should’ve seen Brad’s face when I came home with the tickets.” Debbie chuckled.

“He said his peace! It’s girlfriends weekend!” Athena sneered.

“Check this! He bought ONE ticket to the San Francisco show two days later. Out of spite!”

“Petty!” Gordo snorted. “God, Brad is my hero! You’re lucky you snatched up such a good one. I’m so over men!” 

Athena swished the liquid in her glass in circles. “Were you ever truly on board to begin with?” She teased. 

It was always nice to catch up. The smiles on their faces weren’t so much a reminder of what she’d left behind, but what she could always come back to. The girls were right. Things don’t stay shiny and new, but taking the time to dust them off certainly helped you find some appreciation. The still-unwed mother wasn’t going to fret her whole vacation away. 

The daylight portion of Friday seemed to fly by with two kids to keep an eye on. James had happily worn himself out trying to chase Venus around the apartment as Athena threw together dinner for the whole crew. She caught herself looking at a picture on the fridge of her initial return to the golden state for Debby’s wedding, a twinge of disappointment ran through her at the lack of Stacy’s presence yesterday. The last thing she wanted was for the four of them to grow apart, as unrealistic of an expectation staying friends forever was.

Her mind wandered. “Chuggs made a beeline for Yale. Surprising no one.” She recalled Gordo’s words. Good for him. The required GPA was nothing to sneeze at. And knowing him, he didn’t even have to mention being a legacy. Athena maintained that she was absolutely right in shutting things down before they started. She’d get where she was going someday too.

“But where am I going?” The thought rooted itself firmly the moment she asked herself. 

“Mommy, smoke!” Venus called out, breaking Athena’s concentration.

Two sets of puzzled eyes observed her frantic dash to solve the issue at hand. After all, nobody preferred their spaghetti sauce with a crunch. She flashed the children a goofy smile to ease Venus’ concern. Her little one was quite the empath. And quick to spout off every observation she made. But silly faces would win her over every time. The toddler replied with an even sillier expression, providing Athena with at least temporary serenity.

After the happy couple returned from their days at work, the five of them sat down at the small dining room table. “Sure wish Gordie would come take this sinful temptation away from me.” Debbie whined, eyeballing a piece of cheesy garlic bread.

“For the record, these are your groceries.” Athena noted. “And she spent the day with her daddy throwing money away on lobster and designer heels. She said she’d be here to pick us up in soon though.” 

“Where ya goin, mommy?” Venus questioned, endlessly twirling noodles around her fork only to drop them when she attempted to scoop them up.

“Whaaat? You don’t know?” Brad asked, overstating his wonder. “Your mom is headin’ down to Irvine to see some of the greatest names in heavy metal! Ve-ve say ‘breakin’ the law breakin’ the law!!’” He goaded her into the chant.

“Breakin’ the law! Breakin’ the law!!” She began to repeat the lines. Soon Deb and Athena had started in as well, adding in table-based percussion to hype the kids up further. The dinner erupted with a wholly needless round of repetition. Even James had chimed in with thrilled, incomprehensible screams. 

After a dinner consisting mostly of Venus’ now piqued curiosity of rock n roll and tales of the mothers’ high school shenanigans, the pair gave their respective hugs and kisses and made their way to the venue in Gordo’s fresh-off-the-lot Camaro. 

In the monstrous line, a familiar face greeted the girls at long last. “Well, well, well! Look at these bangin’ babes!” The glammed up blonde called to them.

“Stacy Palmer, you gorgeous betty! Get over here!” Gordo pulled her into a tight hug. “We thought you might’ve ran off with Tracii Guns after all!”

“You never know with those types!” She chuckled as Deb and Athena jumped in on the reunion action. “How have you all been?! I didn’t mean to go AWOL for so long. You know Hollywood is a handful! I’ve been working my ass off!”

“Hey, if any one of us is star material, it’s you, hun!” Debbie complimented.

Stacy broke the embrace to give Athena an extra squeeze. “And you! Ahh! As babyfaced as ever! How’s little… wait, don’t tell me.” She paused. “…Ok, tell me.”

“Venus?”

“Yes! Little Venus! How could I forget my lil’ goddess?!” Stacy palmed her forehead with an over the top ‘doy’ face.

After line jumping several to speak with her old friends, she explained the intricacies of landing a decent acting job, talked about her numerous modeling gigs and bit parts. She’d become quite chatty in her absence, but the girls were just happy to hear from her. They hadn’t talked much since Deb’s wedding so the gaps between sets were a great time to catch up. Though, something felt off…

After the second intense set, Stacy and Athena holed up by the bar grabbing drinks for their posse while Deb and Gordo got bathroom breaks in. “Oh man, let’s see. Since you’ve been gone… Well there was Gene, Vinny AND Nikki, Steve Tyler, Rachel freakin’ Bolan, what a hottie!!”

“Ok schwing, I’ll give you triple bonus points there! Never understood the Bach hype in comparison.” 

“Ooh, Diamond Dave too, and it seems you all know about Traciiii.” Stacy waved her hand nonchalantly as she slurred. “Oh yeah, and Robbin Crosby after years of trying!” 

Athena cackled, raising her beer bottle. “Mad props! Better tell those boys to send some connections your way while you’re at it!” 

Stacy clinked the containers together. “Oh honey, this is the year. I can feel it! Your homegirl is gonna be a triple threat by 25! I’ve been pushing my demos and my headshots like crazy!” She boasted. 

“Hey, Cooper is on in 5!” Gordo and Deb shouted from the pit area. 

Stacy acknowledged them before discreetly snorting a large bump from her trademark crystal pendant. “Yo, Thena, you want?” She handed the necklace over.

“Hmm… Yeah! It’s a celebration, right? Just a little though!” 

They sauntered back to the crowd but not before Athena felt a chill up her spine. She turned around feeling as though she was being watched. 

“Let’s move it, babe!” Stacy said grabbing her distracted friend by the arm.

The show was every bit as amazing as Brad said it’d be. Athena fawned over the distinct high of a good live performance, Deb’s arm thrown around her shoulder as they marched behind Stacy and Gordo in search of ideal drunchies. Their crusade was halted, however, by the combat boot-clad, messy haired obstruction in their path. “Holy shit! It IS you gais! I knew I wasn’t crazy!”

“Wait… PICKLES?!” The quartet gasped in unison.

They were quick to hit up the nearest all-night spot, positively enthused to see him doing well. Snakes N Barrels’ end had come quickly and calamitously, leading many of their fans to wonder if the men were all still alive. And here sat the former vocalist, back among the public and exploring new options.

“Yeahhh, I’m just over it, ya know? Goin to a show like dat makes me think I should be doin’ somethin’ heavier. I ain’t gunna spend my life bein some pretty boy lead singer.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee before pouring a mini-bar sized whiskey bottle into the mixture. 

Gordo sighed. “What a waste. You’re still so pretty!” 

“I’m glad dat’s whatcha took away from what I said.” He rolled his eyes. “Very insightful.” The brunette shrugged off the snark. “So what goes on in valley girl-ville? I ain’t seen any of ya in years!”

Stacy scoffed in over-exaggerated offense. “This ‘valley girl’ was at your last show! Though I couldn’t even get backstage to say hi. Guess you fellas forgot about us die-hards.” She slapped him in the arm teasingly.

“My bad! My bad! I’ll make it up to ya, ok?” He restrained laugher, dodging her attacks. “What about the rest of ya?”

Debbie sipped down a sparkling water. “Well Gordie is in marketing now. I’m still doing the radio DJ thing while the hubby got a pretty good gig at this insurance corporation-”

“Brad fuckin’ Stevens?!” He cut her off. The girls all nodded. “Well dat IS something!”

“Lost the mullet and everything!” Debbie giggled. “But once we found out little James was on the way, it was time to shelve the pipe dreams.”

“And you guys had a baby?! Gahd, now I feel old! Wuddabout you, Thena?” He turned to the fairly quiet woman causing her to choke on her orange juice.

“Well I got pregnant, got engaged, moved across the country, and now I work part time as a secratary. Turns out I was worried about nothing!” She feigned a small chuckle.

Pickles covered his mouth. “Two moms?! Sheesh! But I guess it makes sense if ya think about it. You two are da responsible ones!”

“Get bent, red!” Stacy and Gordo said pelting him with fries.

The five of them exited the diner a while later, some yawning and some chatting. Debbie watched Athena, Stacy and Pickles carry on joking around just like they had years ago. “You know, I’m about ready to call it a night.”

“Oh, Mama Deb, you’re quite the buzzkill!” Stacy crossed her arms, chomping away at a piece of bubblegum. “I’m not tired in the slightest!”

“If we’re being honest, me either.” Athena noted offhandedly.

Gordo flashed her glances from side to side. “Well, you party animals are welcome to hitch a ride back to LA with me and I can drop you off wherever you have in mind.”

Pickles held up his own set of keys. “I mean we could split and I just drop ya off later. Doesn’t matter ta me. But I stay in Long Beach now so it’s a bit of a pit stop for ya. You could just take the 5 straight back up ta yer neck of the woods.”

“Ahhh I love Long Beach! But what about the kids?” Athena pouted. “I don’t wanna be a deadbeat just cuz I’m on vacay.”

“Oh hun, I don’t expect you to go on a three day binge. Go live a little!” Deb waved her hand. Her friend practically tackled her with a hug. “Just be home by morning and I may be nice enough to let you sleep in!” She giggled.

Deb and Gordo were soon making the trip back to their respective East and West LA homes while the late night trio approached a black Testarossa, two of them starry-eyed at the sleek machine. “What, cha ain’t ever seen a Ferrari before?” The redhead smirked before zooming off into the night with the women doubled-up in his passenger seat. 

The Long Beach Penthouse they entered was as messy as one who’d spent time at the Skid Row party shack would’ve guessed. However, this mess was born of a more specific cause than partying alone. “You’ll hafta pardon all this junk. I’m tryin’ ta break everything down to the bare essentials, er whatever.”

“Moving soon?” Stacy questioned.

“Ding, ding, ding!” He said grabbing a handle of Jack from the freezer. “I’m gonna make a fortune sellin’ this place. Shots?”

“Please.” Athena sighed. “Where you runnin off too? I don’t think I’d ever leave if I had a place like this.” She commented as he poured the brown elixir into their miniature glasses.

“Honestly! I’m gonna shoot for Malibu as soon as I hit the big time.” Stacy daydreamed, earning a small chuckle from the former singer. “What? Don’t tell me YOU’RE gonna give me shit, of all people?”

“Not at all, hun. Far be it by me ta tell ya how ta live. I just can’t stand this place any more. Like once ya step in LA, ya track it across the state like dog shit. If you can still find some kinda magic in it, more power to ya.” He said raising his glass. “A toast ta bigger and better things!”

“Cheers!”

“Amen!”

If it’d been a movie, a time-lapse shot of the bottle visibly emptying and a mirror transforming from clean to powder coated would be a proper summation of the night’s events. 

Athena covered her mouth in shock. “So he really shot up in-”

“RIGHT IN ‘IS SACK! CAN YOU BELIEVE DAT SHIT?!” Pickles guffawed. “It’s a fuckin’ miracle any o’ dose bastards are still kickin!”

Stacy danced about the room to the Aerosmith record in progress. “So is that why you guys broke up? Never pegged Tony for a junky.”

“Yeah well Snizzy raised a good argument. Ya can’t be tired if ya can’t feel! But dat shit’ll fuck you up if ya let it. Not that I think they can’t handle themselves er nothing. Just wasn’t good fer business.” He paused for a moment before digressing. “And lemme tell ya, I could go the rest of my life without havin fuckin’ hair and make up pagin’ me at 7 in the mornin’. I dunno how you girls do it every day!”  
“It’s an art, my dear boy!” Athena noted, tapping along to the beat as she sipped from a glass of champagne.

“Oh my gosh!” Stacy shouted out of nowhere. “I have to go!”

“Where could you possibly have to be?” Athena squinted.

The blonde put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. “I may or may not have a life outside of my acting, thank you! My friend Bobby lives out this way and I promised I’d stop by if I was ever in the area-” 

“At almost 2am.” Pickles raised an eyebrow, a perceptive grin in the works.

“Cali never sleeps, baby!” She cackled.

“That’s New York.” Athena sighed reaching into her pocket. “Let’s make sure you get there safely at least. Buy you a cab?”

“Pleeeease and thank you, darling!” She said, snatching the $40 without a second thought. “You two behave! Pickles, gimme a call before you leave town forever, huh?” She teased before abruptly bailing on the pair. 

The out of work musician released a breath of confusion and disbelief. “Well she’s wayyy more out of control than I remember.” He said, pouring another round of shots. “But she never had a lot goin for ‘er, huh?”

Athena grimaced. “THAT is not very nice. What are you even implyin?” 

Pickles placed a hand on her shoulder. “Yer friend’s definitely a call girl.”

“Nuh-uhhh!”

“Hate ta break it to ya.”

“Jump to conclusions much?”

“Call ‘em like I see ‘em! Who’s got more intel in this department?” 

Athena fretted for a moment. “I mean a hustle is a hustle, but it’s kinda scary… Should I stop her?”

“Not like she’d listen. Whoever she’s answerin’ to probably has enough dope ta keep her happier than our company ever could.” He spoke matter-of-factly.

“So now she’s a dope fiend too?”

“Like it’s so unheard of? Bless your converted lil small town heart. This is classic Hollywood. Think about it. Thousands a’ girls just like her flood into the city every year ta be stars. And you know who they end up getting recognized by on the street at the end of the day?” 

“Guys like you?”

“Ok, ow, but yeah!” He shrugged. Watching her smile falter entirely, he eased back on the cruel reality check. “But hey don’t worry about ‘er. Call girls have the luxury of choosin’ classier clients and not havin ta walk the stroll. That’s the glamour of it all. She’ll be fine!”

Athena took her shot, concern still written all over her face. “I guess I was just hoping things were going according to plan… I feel like if we’d kept an eye on her… or something…” 

“There’s not much to be done, babe. Ya roll wit’ da punches. Call me crazy, but 3 outta 4 of ya livin’ good ain’t half bad.” Pickles leaned against the counter lighting up a joint. “You still smoke?” The glassy teal eyes staring up at him caught him off guard. “Ahh, come onnn, don’t do dat! She’ll clean it up sooner or later. We’re only allowed ta be young and stupid once, rite?”

“It’s not… nevermind! I’m just a crybaby drunk. Nothing new.” Athena wiped and flicked the tears away, clanking her glass on the counter for another round. 

He gave her more whiskey and offered her the pinner, escorting her back to the couch. “Ok, yer not wrong. But I can still listen. I know I kinda… wasn’t great to ya before. Puttin’ all yer business on Front Street like that. If ya wanna complain, I won’t go tellin’ yer boyfriend this time.” He sat down next to the troubled woman. “Let’s go. Yer bein weirder than usual. Tell me what’s up.”

Athena looked for a place to begin. “I guess… I guess I came out here thinkin’ we were all doing what we had to do to survive. Stace aside, I was so wrong! And here I am watching them be genuinely happy and I’m… bitter. I hate that! I love my girls! I should want them to do well. I DO want them to do well!”

Pickles thought for a moment. “That’s not so unfair. I mean it ain’t their fault yer guy didn’t wrap it before he tapped it but-”

“I know! I just- god, this sounds so over the top but… did you ever think you were doing ok and realized things were actually going to hell all along?” She inquired, taking a long hit from the joint.

He smiled attempting to comfort her. “I ain’t that naïve. But I thought yer parents had this set up so everything would be all hunky-dory for you. What’s the problem?”

“I don’t know! THAT’S the problem! Terry has been great! He works his ass off to be a good dad! And a good fiancé for the most part. He just… I don’t know. It’d be greedy of me to ask for more. Like what do I contribute? But at the same time, he’s not happy cuz he wanted a little boy and I didn’t sign up to be a fuckin’ baby factory. We’re not even officially married yet... Gahh, I’m sorry, this is stupid!” 

Pickles sighed. “I mean I gotta admit; his whole doin’ what yer told thing? Not very punk rock of ya.” 

“If you’re gonna be a dick, I’m just gonna leave.” She let out a small laugh in-between sniffles. 

“Hey I said I’d listen, not be helpful.” He said nudging her side. “Look, if ya want my advice, I say do whatcha gotta do to survive until ya got a choice. But if yer here lookin’ for a break from it all…” The 21 year old reached into the drawer of his side table and retrieved a bottle of assorted pills. “I got just what the doctor ordered and then some.”

“Nooo, come on. I don’t need any more bad habits. It was hard enough to quit smoking.” Athena’s face twisted into a half-frown. “The coke thing was just for the weekend.”

“You know I hate ta see ya all torn up like this. Call it a mood boost! When’s the next time I’ll get a chance ta see ya, rite? I doubt yer guy would be thrilled if I made a house call.” He pulled out two pastel pink tablets. “Look, these babies here; all about bein on some happy, hippie shit. I never tried it until recently, but holy fuck dood. I was givin’ out hugs and everything!”

“You? Hugs?”

“Exactly! Just try it. Only lasts a few hours. If ya hate it, ya just never do it again. It’s non-addictive.” He insisted.

“Alright, Mr. Expert. One last hurrah for old time’s sake, then I’ll get with the advice taking.” She promptly swallowed the pill.

“Ok, now drink some water or you’re gonna die.” 

“WHAT?!”

Another hour passed and she began to see why they call it ecstasy. “So how does one purchase the softest couch in existence?” She giggled.

“Ahahahah! There it is!” He snickered, sprawling out on the fur rug on his floor. “So let’s try again. Am I gonna hafta kidnap ya and take ya to Florida with me?” 

“Red, why do you always say stuff like that? You don’t want me crampin’ your style!” Athena lay across the couch, reaching out to grab his hand. “And don’t even get me started on you playin’ dad.” 

“Hey, I ain’t some kid anymore!” He laughed. “Come ‘ere, smart ass!” Athena was pulled to the floor and assailed with tickles. 

“Wait! Don’t!” She screamed, curling into a ball to defend herself. “I will pee on this thing! I bet it was expensive!!” 

He took a few more jabs at her sides before easing off and tumbling back into his place on the rug. “I’d be a… ok dad! Better than mine! Or your’s!”

“Well that isn’t saying much, now is it?” Athena said catching her breath and rolling over to him. “Don’t try to hard to convince me or I might just take you up on that offer. Then what are ya gonna do?” She poked him in the chest threateningly. “Hm? Hmm?!”

“Ok, ok! Jeez yer nails are sharp!” He said, halting her hand before the last prod. It was a complicated sentiment, the one brewing inside him. He’d never meant his friend any ill will four years prior. Having someone to relate to and talk openly with was a rare occurrence in his experience. To this day, nothing could compare to their late night tête-à-têtes. But it seemed those days would have to end here. He distracted himself from the insight. “I bet it’s kinda cool though, huh? Havin a mini you?”

She thought back to her time at the hospital. The hours of contractions, the cranky, condescending nurse she cursed out, her death grip on Terry’s hand, and the big, bold cries of the 9lb. baby Venus; the ‘healthiest baby they’d seen that month.’ Athena had to admit there was a sense of pride to it all. “Like as much as I wanna be more than a mom, I’m stoked to be her mom! She’s amazing. I love her to bits! And she’s so smart, Pickles, you oughta see herrrrr!”

“I oughta, huh?” He looked down at the loving expression, dazzled by the wonder and admiration laced in the wistful grin. “So let’s go!”

“What?” She popped up onto her elbow from her laying position. 

“Let’s go see ‘er!” He persisted. “I got a flight in the mornin’. It’s my last chance!” 

“So are we just gonna pretend I’m not completely hammered?” Athena did a raspberry falling back over. 

Pickles leaned over to her, beaming like a child seeing their first magic trick. “I’m so good to drive! Look at me, Thena. You know drunk me. Dis ain’t drunk me! Let’s do it. We’ll crash on Deb’s couch, I can meet ‘er before I go. I’ll even be closer to the airport! It’s perfect!” He began pulling her to her feet. 

“Why the rush!?” She stumbled into his arms, still giggling as he grabbed their belongings. 

“I dunno! I just got real nostalgic. Come on! It’s about time ya head back anyways!” 

He helped her into the passengers seat. Perhaps it was something in him that really appreciated that mother and child bond he never got to experience. Maybe getting the first genuine smiles out of his friend all night struck a nerve. Maybe part of him was surprisingly curious to test out his tolerance for children. But for the first time in a long time, Pickles felt a spark of joy from betwixt the large patches of numbness he’d bore since early childhood.

They reminisced heavily during the drive, going back and forth about music that shaped their childhoods; dwelling on just how stark the contrast in times had become. “When’id you first fall in love with rock’n’roll?” She pondered the question herself as it finished passing though her lips.

Who knew? Perhaps when Raw Power first graced his rebellious little ears. It could’ve been the first time he picked up a guitar or microphone or got behind a drum kit. Or was it when he saw his first Ramones show after sneaking in through the smoking section with his high school friends? “It’s been my callin’ as long as I can remember.”

“That’s so cheesy, but amazing in the best possible w-AHHHH! I LOVE THIS SONG!!” Athena cranked up the radio as Blue Oyster Cult played across the airwaves. “I know my answer now! My brother playing this record for me! That did it!” She began to sing along.

“Fantasy fills my mind  
to leave this place before my time  
Release myself from earthly care  
My dream may be your nightmare.”

Pickles harmonized jubilantly, banging on the steering wheel to match the drum pattern.

“I turn my hopes up to the sky  
I'd like to know before I die  
Memories will slowly fade  
I lift my eyes and say  
Come on take me away.”

One could argue the man had bad karma or that he had simply landed them at the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way, their impromptu jam session was brought to a screeching halt with what Pickles could only describe as the loudest sound he’d ever heard and swirling city lights fading to black.

How much time had passed? Green eyes blinked open woozily, a series of flashing lights only adding to the developing headache. “Shit…” He thought. This was one brand of disorientation he’d never encountered. Sirens approached; ambulance sirens. Which meant the cops were first on the scene judging by the already overwhelming lights… “Oh, fuck…” He caught a glance out the window at the mangled Viper, unable to lay eyes on the driver but shifting between apologetic and murderous due to his lack of full understanding of the situation.

Blood trickled down the side of his face as he fought the urge to pass back out, stretching his jaw and wincing, unable to curtail the ringing in his ears. As his arm lowered onto something warm he was slingshot to the ghastly reality just what had happened.

“Thena…” He nudged the woman leaning onto his lap lightly. “Thena, wake up.” Silence. He slapped her arm repeatedly, his calls growing louder and more brittle. It was taking everything in his power to not shake her. “Come ahn, yer fine!” His hands trembled, as he looked closer to see blood soaking through the side of her shirt. “Hey! HEY!” He slammed his hand against his window pleading for help before opening his door. “Please! My friend! She’s bleedin’ everywhere!”

The paramedics carefully pulled Athena from the car, Pickles watching their every move and barely able to focus on the line of questioning he was undergoing. “Sir?” A separate team of paramedics shined a light in his eyes, making sure he was fully awake and responsive. “Just get me where she’s goin’ er I’m gonna shove that flashlight up yer ass.” He spoke through clenched teeth.

Thinking quickly, he flipped through the yellow pages outside the telephone booth looking for Gordo’s business line, figuring it’d be easier to track down than a specific ‘Stevens’ family. 

“Get to Good Samaritan now!” He shouted.

“Wait, whaa?” Gordo squinted at the clock on her side table. “Do you know what time it is? My business hours are 9am to-”

“Listen! Athena is in the hospital! Tell Brad and Debbie!” Pickles doubled down, unwilling to explain more and being pressured to go inside and get checked out himself. “Get offa me! Seriously, Gordo, this is real bad!”

The info suddenly clicked in her half-asleep brain. “Oh fuck. Ok! I’ll- I’ll- call Deb! Pick them all up? I don’t know what to do. What do I do, Red?”

Pickles, desperately masking his inner turmoil with a newfound authority called to her again. “Gordo. Fer the love of god, focus. And be careful on yer way here!” He added before hanging up and marching inside.

Sitting outside the OR after the world’s most unnecessarily arduous checkup, Pickles reluctantly spoke with police about the accident. “Now, son have you been drinkin?” Officer Joe Coletti questioned in his Texan drawl, already having an answer in mind.

“Do I seem drunk ta you?” He scowled.

“Just answer the damn question, Pickles.” The unfortunately-aquainted Officer Isbell said with his arms crossed. “Lying only makes it harder on you in the long run.”

“It ain’t my fault yer shithead partner won’t stop houndin me!” He barked, pulling sticky orange strands from the wound on his forehead so a nurse could bandage it up. The cops just stared him down, determined to get answers. “Yes I have consumed alcohol in the past twenty four hours, o’ mighty upholders of California law! I got home ta Long Beach safe and sobered up fer a couple hours before I went ta take ‘er home. So, can I sit and wait in peace, fer fuck’s sake?”

Isbell pulled his partner aside. “He does check out, Joe. I’ve had plenty of run ins with this one. Maybe give the kid a break? It’s almost 5 am and we don’t even know who ran the light for sure. The other two haven’t woken up for a statement yet.”

The grumpy man scoffed. “Correct! It is 5 am and we’re playin’ guessin games like a couple idiots like this ain’t some Vince Neil bullshit all over again. Only difference is this time it’s a streetwalker and not another rockstar, so he’ll prob’ly get off scott f- Boy, what the hell are you doin?!” The sudden drawing of his partner’s stun gun sent shivers down his spine. 

Pickles stood fuming, a switchblade in hand, restrained by Gordo and Brad. The onlookers in the waiting room quickly moved away from the commotion. “You shut’cher fuckin pig mouth or I’m gonna shut it for you!”

“Pickles, don’t be stupid, man. It’s not worth it!” Brad grunted, holding the slender man in a full Nelson grip. 

Gordo added. “Getting kicked out will be the least of your problems if you don’t chill out!” She goaded him into handing over the knife. “Sorry, fellas. Can our pal here get a little space? Just for a sec?”

A call over the walkie-talkie urged the boys in blue to go check on the other accident victims. “Fuckin’ punks.” Coletti grumbled before heading to the patients’ rooms.

Debbie flew into the waiting room with James on her hip and Venus running clumsily alongside her. “What is going on?!” She pleaded for a response as Gordo stealthily tucked the knife away. 

Pickles recoiled at his own actions, knowing his disheveled appearance would only bring further discomfort to the concerned parties; especially those who’d just been awakened for probably their first emergency call.

Deb pulled Pickles outside, demanding someone fetch them immediately if they weren’t back when the doctor appeared. The former vocalist lit a cigarette. “Give me one and start explaining right now.” Her usually dulcet tones were full of resentment and rage as she snatched the tobacco stick from him. 

He put up two defensive hands. “Ok, hear me out. Me and Stace and Thena all went back to my place, and had a few drinks. Stacy gets a call to go hook up with some guy, we give her cab fare cuz she’s alert enough to get from point A ta point B safely. Me and Thena get ta talkin’ and I dunno, I felt all happy-go-lucky and shit and told her I wanted ta meet ‘er kid. She was drunk, I wasn’t that drunk so we head this way; then BAM! Some asshole t-bones us!”

“Pickles, why?! I know you have a higher tolerance than a lot of people but come on! Do you have no common sense? You’re just like her, I swear! The two of you are both so idealistic and reckless and weirdly flighty when it counts the absolute most and I’ve had it!” She slapped him in the chest. “Even now you wanna blame somebody else! Don’t you understand how fucked up this is?!” Tears streamed down her face as she knocked against him with half-assed punches, falling to her knees as Pickles looked for the words to apologize, knowing there were none.

Venus played with a toy racecar, imitating engine noises and driving it across Brad and Gordo’s legs. “Aunt Lizzy, I’m sleepy. Why did we have to come here?”

Gordo gave the little girl her best comforting smile. “I promise it won’t take long, kay, honey? You want some juice? Or some potato chips?”

“I like potato chips.” Venus cheesed up at the woman. 

“Well let’s go! Take me in your racecar since I drove you here in mine!” She giggled, leading the girl to the vending machines. Rounding the corner, the two of them saw the red-eyed Debbie re-entering the hospital with Pickles in tow. Her friends gave her a hopeful look only to be met with a subtle, disappointed headshake. 

Venus then ran the miniature car into Deb’s leg complete with explosion sound effects. Pickles felt the lump in his throat grow larger watching bleach-blonde tresses tremble as her shoulders went rigid. She kneeled down to the child’s level. “Hey, Ve-ve are you gonna be a good girl until we can go home?”

“Mmhm!” She affirmed. “When’s mommy gonna be here?”

The women went silent. A set of innocent olive-colored orbs floated over to the distressed has-been. She knew she shouldn’t talk to strangers, but he was with Debbie. How dangerous could he be? She scooted a little closer to Gordo but still offered up a tiny “Hi. I like your hair.”

“Thanks…” Returning the greeting with a fraudulent half-grin left his spirit in as many pieces as his passenger side window.

“Hey!” Brad whisper-yelled down to hall as to not wake James. “The doctor can see us now.”

“Ok, lil buddy. Let’s get those chips!” Gordo drove them out of the hall with a glance, swooping an off-guard Venus up into her arms. “I wanna fly airplanes now!” She jogged down the hall.

“I love airplanes!” Venus cheered as they made their way to their snack destination.

The doctor explained to Pickles and the Stevens’ Athena’s numerous injuries, the most noticeably pressing being the pooling of blood in her right thigh indicating a fracture in her femur. “She just went into surgery. And she’ll be here for a couple days. But she’s tough. Before we put her under, she was more worried about pickles than anything.” The older woman informed them. “Honestly this is a borderline miracle. You don’t see accidents like this work out this well too often.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Deb heaved a sigh of relief, loosening her vice grip on her husband’s hand.

Gordo reaproached with Venus riding on her back. “News? Of the good variety, preferably?” 

“Plates and screws, of the femur variety, unfortunately. My little bro’s football career ended before it started.” Brad commented. “But she’s good! The doc even said she’s still her usual bleeding heart self while concussed.”

“Auntie Lizzy, what’s ‘concussed?’” The mouthful of potato chips on her back inquired. 

“Sometimes when you hit your head real hard, your brain gets all fuzzy and needs to reboot. Like uhh… daddy’s computer at home!” Gordo looked at the others in a state of mild panic. If the little girl prodded any further, she refused to be the one to give that talk. Pickles just couldn’t shake the feeling of his heart sinking the longer the child spoke.

Debbie reached for Venus. “It’s late, sweetie. Let’s get you home alright?”

“What about mommy?” Venus questioned, extending her arms to Deb.

“Your mom is spending some time with the nice people here. So, you can spend some extra time with us and James! Yay!” Brad put on his best cheerful face.

“Ok! Um..” Venus looked around. “Then can we come back tomorrow?”

“Of course! I’ll bring ya if Brad and Deb are busy.” Gordo promised, still troubled by having to hide the full situation from the girl. “And mommy will be awake and ready to tell you all about the show. Deal?”

“Deal!”

Brad took Gordo and the children back to the apartment, leaving Debbie and Pickles to fret in the waiting room. The guilt-ridden man kept stealing glances at the anxious blonde, wondering if he should say more. He tapped apprehensively on his knees, growing annoyed with himself. After a long, tense silence, he spoke again. “Look, I know I can’t ask ya to forgive me. I shoulda been more vigilant-”

“Don’t you have a flight or something? Isn’t that why we’re in this mess?” Debbie seethed. Pickles couldn’t find the words to counter the cutting response. She was right, after all. So, there they sat, air thick with guilt and concern.

The pair was approached by the doctor. Deb slept, her head resting on her arms as she leaned uncomfortably to the side. Pickles also spotted the two officers returning from a trip, one he assumed was to finish compiling details of the crash. Shushing the doctor, he pulled her aside. “Ahh, we shouldn’t wake her just yet. She’s finally calmed down ya know? Give ‘er a few more minutes.” 

The white-yellow fluorescent lights of the halls were unsettling at best; the emptiness and sterility almost symbolic to some theatrical loss of innocence in Pickles’ eyes. He’d never been a big fan of hospitals, but now the shame was eating him alive as they approached the room. “Now, she’s still pretty sedated. But she’s awake. If anything seems off, vomiting, sudden mood swings, anything outside of regular drowsiness, hit the button to call one of us in, alright?” Pickles nodded at the instructions as he took shaky steps into the room. “Athena, you’ve got a visitor.”

Pickles approached her slowly, jaw clenched and treading carefully with his words. “Thena, heyyy…” 

“Pi..ckles? What happened to you?” She examined all his cuts and bruises with blurred vision. “What happened to me?”

“Well ta be honest, I’m a little fuzzy on dat part too. I know ol’ Suzy and you are both a mess. But besides that…”

“Yeah, ok, yeah… I,” Athena blew a raspberry through her lips, chuckling lightly but wincing as well. “You know they make you all loopy and giggly, but laughing still hurts. Isn’t that a bummer?”

“Yeah that sucks. And here I thought I’d come down and give ya somethin ta laugh about.” He pulled the chair nearest her closer to the bed. “Now how do I make ya not pissed at me?”

“Pissed? I don’t… No, I’m happy you’re ok. You have more stuff to do. Big stuff. You’re gonna rule the wor-” She raised her hands to gesture, but was cut off by her own screams. “OW!” 

Pickles leaned forward hurriedly to grab and lower her arm. “You gotta be still. The doc said you cracked yer collar bone. Pain killers only do so much if you start actin like supergirl.” He warned, patting her hand gently. 

“Cool cool cool.” She acknowledged with a twisted smile. “Hardcore rest.” Athena rolled her eyes. “I don’t like doing nothing, you know? I like doing… not nothing. Goin places and havin fun. I miss having fun. I miss… you know what? I miss Chuck.” She rambled.

He snorted. “Yeah? I guess he was an alrite guy. Even if I wanted to kick his teeth in.”

“Kick him? Pickles that’s so mean.” She let out a breathy sign in place of laughter. “You’re both total sweethearts. Don’t pretend.” 

He tilted his head to the side with a half-smile. “I… I’m glad ya think so… Thena I…” The tightness in his chest found its way back. “I’m so sorry about this. I dunno why… why I suddenly decided… I coulda got us a taxi or…”

Athena scooted her hand from beneath his, taking his place as the comforter. “I’m fine. Don’t worry, hun.” She turned her head to him as much as she could. “You’re a good person… and I’m happy you’re here.” The less than coherent notions still managed to bring tears to his eyes. 

“Thena…”

The heartwarming moment was cut short by the doctor’s appearance. “Sir you-”

“Let’s go, pretty boy.” There stood Officer Isbell, sighing in disappointment. Pickles already knew what he’d say. 

“Hey, I… I gotta go, Athena. I hope you forgive me.” He turned to find her falling back into her morphine-induced sleep. “I…” He shook his head, opting to just make his trip to the cop car in silence.

Isbell sat in the front seat, his partner staying behind to speak with the other car’s passenger’s further. “You know why we’re goin’ downtown right?”

“Cuz yer partner’s an asshole and screams ‘probable cause’ every time the chief cums oh his chin?” Pickles rolled his eyes climbing into the backseat.

“Now’s your chance to be honest. I know your tolerance is high but the courts don’t give a shit about anything but your BAC, kid. And that’s assuming you’ve only been drinking.” He shot him a glance in the mirror.

“Let’s just get this shit over with. I fuckin’ hate LA.”


End file.
